An affair to remember
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Bella is married to Jacob Black and they couldn't be happier. but when they move to a new location to start a new life together, what happens when Bella meets Edward a neighbour who's divorced from his unfaithful wife? an affiar shall start with the two.
1. Chapter 1

An affair to remember

I knew this was wrong, I was married I wasn't suppose to be doing this. But everything about him invited me in,

He was my neighbor and I was the woman who he was sleeping with.

**I know this is very short but my real chapters will be longer **

**Review x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Jake be careful" I chuckled as we were helping the moving men with our stuff into the house

He laughed "Shouldn't I be saying that"

"Nope" I smirked he rolled his eyes

Once we were all set up I started to put the pans and plates away. Jake came up behind me and kissed my head.

"You happy"

"Immensely so" I turned and kissed his lips. We smiled at each other. Jacob and I have been married for 1 year and 1 month and we were still in the honeymoon stage. I loved it.

"O careful with that" Jake rushed to help with the removal men with our bed.

I chuckled and walked outside. It was a beautiful sunny day I saw about three houses away in the opposite direction a man come out with a dog. His hair was bronzed and he had a muscular figure. He spotted me in my boring yellow ASOS Deep Band Pleat Front Dress and my L.A.M.B T-Bar Piped Detail Heeled Sandals. I looked back to my task by walking up to the truck and unpacking some verses which were a wedding present. I turned and saw him standing there I jumped slightly

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he smiled sheepishly. Now he was close I realized he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

"Its fine" I shook my head I stuck my head out while balancing the box "Bella Black"

"Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you" I felt an electric current run through us I looked to Edward to see if he felt it and he did so I pulled my hand back

"So what brings you here?" he asked trying to contain his dog

"My husband and I just decided to have a new start"

"Husband huh" I nodded "How long have you been married?"

"13 months"

"Congratulations" he said but there was something in his eyes which I didn't recognize.

"Bells?" I saw Jake come out and I saw Edward pull back I didn't realize we were close together he frowned when Jake called my name; I didn't like that, or did I?

"Jake this is our new neighbor Edward Cullen"

"Pleasure" Jake shook Edwards hand a little too tight.

"Like wise, well I better walk my dog, pleasure to meet you and welcome to the neighborhood"

"Thanks" I repeated, he smiled at me a little longer than necessary I looked down a little embarrassed

"You need any help there Bells"

I looked to see Jacobs smile I smiled back

"No thanks" kiss "Just get the other stuff" kiss he nodded and went to get my books.

He huffed and I laughed "You did that deliberately"

I chuckled and nodded he chuckled

*******************

Everything was set. The vases and flowers in which Jacob got me from the local florists. The pictures where up from different artists. Mine and Jacob's wedding photos were on the table with the vase of white roses.

I was upstairs just making the bed when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" Jake shouted I heard him open the door and a high pitched woman's voice echoed the room

"Hey my name is Alice, Edward's sister we were just wondering if you would like to come to our barbeque tomorrow you and your wife Bella, where is she I would love to meet her"

"She's a bit busy right now but I'll talk to Bella about it and we'll see"

"Ok bye nice meeting you Jacob"

I walked down stairs and saw Jake pouring some wine I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. I saw him smile

"Hello" he turned round and passed me my drink. I thanked him and sipped the drink.

"Did you hear Alice ask?" I nodded

"I think we should go it would be nice to meet some new neighbors" he nodded and smiled before leaning down and kissing me. While still kissing me he got the drinks out of our hands and set them on the table top behind him. We pulled away while moving backwards. He started to trial his kisses down my neck.

"Jake" I gasped "You've got work honey tomorrow"

He sighed knowing he couldn't be late he pulled back

"I know" kiss "Come on let's go to bed" he winked and I chuckled.

THE NEXT DAY

Jake had woken up and left for work. He worked for some office which held all of the lawyer documents.

I sighed and decided what to wear for tonight's barbeque.

My phone rang and I picked it up

"Hey Jake"

"Hey everything ok" I heard papers being shuffled in the background

"Yes everything's fine how about you?"

"Crap" he hissed I chuckled "Look if I'm not back before the barbeque go without me but I'll be there later rather than sooner promise"

"You sure" I doubled check sitting back on the bed

"I'm sure sweetheart go and enjoy yourself"

"Ok Jake hurry back though"

"I will love you Bells"

"Love you too" we hung up and I sighed

I walked into our walk in wardrobe and decided what to wear.

*******************

I walked over to Edwards house to see two women outside bringing stuff out of the car and passing them to a bulky guy and a blonde haired man.

"You must be Bella" a pixie girl with spiked bronze hair jumped towards me

"Yes" I smiled

"I'm Alice, I came round last night, where's Jacob?"

"O he's at work he should be back soon though"

"Ok well let me introduce you to everyone this is our mother Esme, my brother Emmett and my boyfriend Jasper"

"Nice to meet you all"

Emmett gavce me a bone crushing hug

"Emmett" they all shouted

"What" he set me back down and I smiled "She's cute"

"What was that Emmett" a beautiful blonde haired woman came out with a glare at Emmett

"Sorry babe"

"Bella" I saw Edward come out and I felt my heart flutter, _stop it Bella your married for goodness sake. _

"Hey how are you"

"Good" he smiled at me which again made my heart beat faster "No Jake" his tone cheerful not a hint of remorse

"No he's at work he'll be back later"

He nodded slightly less happy than before. People started to arrive in their cars

"Let's get this party started then" Alice squealed

**Please review this chapter x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I had met all of the new neighbors, there was Sue and Harry Clearwater and there two children Seth, 5 and Leah, 7. Billy and Jacob Black who owned the house which was behind ours.

And many others I couldn't keep count it was late afternoon and Jake hadn't shown up yet. I noticed Edward kept on looking at me with a strange glint in his eye. I tried to ignore it but the butterflies in my stomach were doing over time. I drank champagne and something else. For a barbeque this place really went pass the standard of regular bear and food.

Light turned into dark and Jake still hadn't turned up.

"Hey where's you bathroom?" I asked Edward

"Upstairs on the left last one"

"Thanks"

He smiled and I walked away. God I couldn't stop myself from being attracted to him, I mean who wouldn't he was a very attractive man but I was married to Jacob, happily so, so this was wrong.

I called Jacobs phone

"Hey babe I'm sorry I haven't called you" his voice sounded tired

"It's ok but are you?" I furrowed my eyebrows

"Not really I'm not going to be out of here until late and I'm not there with you are you having a good time though?"

"I guess" I sighed "I just wish you were here"

"I know baby I wish I was there also"

"Look I'll let you get back to your work"

"Goody"

I chuckled "Look the sooner you get it done the sooner you can get home"

"I know your right sweetheart look I'll see you later ok don't wait up" he replied

"Alright love you"

"Love you too darling"

I hung up and now looked for the toilet.

I walked the way Edward told me. I looked down on my phone to check some messages from friends. I opened the door and walked straight in. but I came to a stop when I realized this wasn't a bathroom this was a bedroom. I furrowed my eyebrows _may Edward got it wrong, he did have stuff to drink_, **o come on Bella who are you kidding he did it deliberately**, _no_ , **Bella you've saw the look he gives you**, _but I'm nothing to look at why would he want me?_

Just as I was about to leave the door shut behind me quietly. Io turned to see Edward standing there by the door.

"I've wanted you to be alone all evening" he walked up to me but I backed away.

"What do you want Edward" my thoughts predicted what he might say next

"You" he replied with a slight smile. I stopped in my tracks as he got closer and closer. Move Bella my responsible side shouted Bella think of Jake. That name brought me to my scenes I tried to walk pass him but as soon as I was in distance he grabbed my arm

"Edward stop let me go" I tried to struggle out of grip but failed miserably

"Bella stop fighting this" he said softly, I looked in his eyes and saw lust but something genuine. He faced be completely he backed us to the wall behind me so my body was trapped against his. My breathing was ragged

"Just relax Bella" he whispered against my lips "Let yourself feel what you feel" he leaned down and closed the distance of our lips. I didn't respond at first. _This is wrong Bella_ my mind shouted **so why aren't you pulling away? **_I don't know _**of course you do, because Jake has never made you feel like this. **

While my mind was having an angel, devil tug war I had realized something with Edwards kiss he had never made me feel like this so desired so turned on. When we slept together there was no real spark but with Edward it was different. I sighed through my nose and replied to the kiss. O my god, he tasted like strawberries and champagne my god the sweetest of sins. He moaned when I started top respond. I was too far gone now to even realize that this was wrong and I had Jake Edward's lips seemed to dissolve all of that. I threaded my hands into his hair and he moved his hands to my waist, tightening them so he could draw me closer. I didn't think that was possible. Something in me ignited because I wanted more no I needed more from him just kissing Edward was great, fantastic. But the desire for wanting him above me, below me, inside of me. I shuddered at the thought. We pulled back for much needed air but Edward's lips didn't leave my skin they trailed down my throat until they came to a stop on my collarbone where he sucked and nibbled on my very heated flesh

"O god" I whimpered. Edward seemed to like the reaction from me because I felt him smile. He started to grind his lips to mine giving me friction which I desperately needed. I bucked my lips forward and he moaned loudly.

I grabbed his hair much much harder but Edward didn't seem to faze or pull back from this because he started to kiss me harder and more frequent. I breathed in and out heavy pants as he continued his assault on my collarbone. I leaned down and bit his neck, hard.

"O god" Edward shouted. My mother had always told me I had sharp side teeth. She called me her little vampire, can you imagine the irony.

Edward growled and started to move us forward until my legs hit the side of the bed.

I knew this had to stop as much it felt good, this has to stoop. I looked to Edward neck where I had bit and he had a little blood draining down his neck. Blood didn't bother me anymore like it did in high school but I was still horrified as what I did to him

"God I want you so much" he huskily whispered on my damp skin.

"Stop" I begged trying to push him away

"No, Feel Bella" he bucked to me and we fell on the bed. This man was about to make me orgasm when we still had articles of clothing on.

"No Edward" I pushed him off me and ran to the door, I opened it and ran outside, not bothering to go in the back garden to say goodbye to everyone. I just had to get back to my home.

When I entered the house. I was still sweating and flashes of Edwards touches echoed through my mind.

I heard a car pull up on the curb and I knew it was Jacob I hurrily ran upstairs to get my pj's on and fall asleep in the bed. I covered myself up with the quilts and heard Jake open our bedroom door.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pray to god I didn't smell like Edward. The bed shifted and I heard Jake put his shoes off. I heard the ruffle of clothes being pulled off him and then he climbed into bed. He kissed my cheek and I immediately felt guilty.

"Love you Bells" he whispered before hugging me close to him and falling asleep.

What he hell was I going to do now?

**Review this chapter please x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Jake had gone to work again. I replayed last nights images while I curled up in bed. I had let Edward kiss me and I kissed him back. I wanted us o do more than kiss I was a horrible wife and person. But I didn't know how to tell Jake he was a good man who looked after me and loved me. I loved Jake I really did. And that's why I was going to stay away from Edward I had to.

I heard the door open and close I got up and walked down stairs to see Jake with a bag of muffins and a carton of orange juice.

"Hey sweetheart" he greeted, guilt Bella my thoughts sang

"Hey Good morning" I greeted going up and kissing him and continued kissing him until finally he go my idea. He grabbed my arm and rushed us upstairs.

**************

We feel apart on the sheets our backs hit the bed we were both panting for breath hard

"My god…maybe I should…stay away more…often" he breathlessly chuckled I turned to him on my side and slapped his arm gently

"Don't joke about that Mr. Black"

"God we have to get you a secretary uniform for that" he moaned and I chuckled. As we were about to have another round his phone buzzed

"Shit" he cursed. I lay down and he answered it

"Hello…Hey Seth what's up?...WHAT…please tell me your kidding…o for fuck sake…" Jake rubbed his forehead hard "Does that mean I have to come in?...ok Seth do you know who did it?...alright Seth…yes see you soon…bye£ Jake hung up "Fuckers" he angrily got out of the bed and started to put his clothes on

"Jake what's wrong?" I wrapped the white sheet around my naked body

"Some idiot at the office has deleted my work and I have to do it all again"

"Fuck" I cursed

"That's what I said" he smiled "I'm sorry Bells its another late night"

I sighed and nodded "I am killing this person who ever they are"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me, he had just fastened his tie. I smiled into the kiss while I tugged him by his tie down on the bed so he was hovering me.

"Bella" he whined and I chuckled "I'm going to have a hard on all day now"

"No your not" I pushed him on the bed and started to undo his pants.

*******************

"Make some plans today ok" he said. We were at the front door. I leaned on it

"I will but please hurry I don't think I can go without you that long again"

He smiled; I loved that smile it was the childish smile he used to give me when we were together the care free one that made my cheeks blush.

"I love your Blush" he kissed my lips. I tried to hold onto him but he had to go

"Love you Jake"

He kissed my knuckles and I bit my lip, such a gentlemen

"Love you with all my heart Bells"

After Jake drove off I started to clean the house and get ready for today. I realized I needed some new clothes. I wore myMiss Sixty Roll Up Capri Jeans with Diesel Lions Face Off Shoulder Sweat Top and my Carvela Jewel Front Platform Sandals. My hair was slightly wavy.

I walked down stairs to get my bag when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see Alice.

"Hey" I smiled

"Hi I was just wondering if you felt ok you left without saying goodbye"

"Sorry I felt a bit uneasy I guess all that food and drink had a bad affect on me" I chuckled she chuckled also

"Sorry I was wondering if your ok to go out today"

"Of course I was just going to the shops but I have no idea where it is"

"O I know we can go shopping"

"Ok great"

"My mom and Edward are coming also, they need new clothes come over when your ready"

"Ok" I smiled, well did my best to smile genuine.

I closed the door and tried to get my breath, ok I was going to be shopping with Edward. Great. God must hate me.

********************

I walked over to the house and saw Edward come out in a house of gods Mick Jagger grey shirt and blue denim pants. He looked at me and smiled

"Hello again Bella" he had no shame of what happened last night

"Hello Edward"

********************

We arrived at the shops and Alice was a shoppaholic she went into every shop buying everything she likes even if she wasn't going to wear it. Then it was Ann summers. She got me to wear a Silhouette Basque Set with matching high heeled shoes. I walked out knowing Alice would be there, because she tapped on the door and begged me to hurry up a million times. But I was shocked when it was Edward. He just stood there in shock but he composed himself better than I could because he pushed me back into the booth and locked the door.

"Edward enough get out"

"I don't think you want that, tell me something"

"Will you leave"

"Maybe, my question for you is, is your sex life rough"

"What" I gasped

"Is isn't is it" he tilted his head to the side "Because last night I ignited something in you that made you into someone else"

"Stop being stupid" I backed to the wall and Edward was in front of me so I couldn't escape

"Bella" he tilted his head to the side so I could see his neck. I gasped he had two little dent in the corner of his neck

"See what I mean if your sex life with Jacob was everything you desired you wouldn't have done that to me, you would have walked away and never spoke to me again you wouldn't even be civil to me" he shrugged "But you didn't and it's because I make you want me" he pushed his hips towards mine I closed my eyes for a minute but when I opened my eyes I saw Edward's smile

"I ignite something ion you Bella and your scared of that"

"Of course I am, I am a married woman and you getting me into bed isn't helping"

"Ah see this is what I mean, if you were happily married, fulfilled in every way possible we wouldn't be having this conversation you just said isn't helping' it like your forcing yourself to be with him"

"I'm not" I spat

"Then tell me something. If you want me to stop why am I still here and your not making any movements to get me out" he quirked his eyebrow up

I was about to respond but he was right he ignited a different woman out of me, something Jake could never do to me.

"Tell me to go Bella" he leaned forward

"Go" I stuttered

"And mean it Bella"

I couldn't say it, no matter how hard I wanted a happy normal life, that wasn't going to happen

He leaned down and gave me a slow and gentle kiss. He pulled back and looked at me

"Bella, I care for you now, it's strange and absurd I know scene as we met yesterday. But there's something about you which draws me in. I promise I'll behave now" he pulled back and I wanted to cry "Please join me for coffee tomorrow at noon? So we can talk"

I nodded he smiled and walked out of the dressing room. I fell to the floor and got my breath back I didn't realize I had been holding it.

Now I knew what Edward said was true I was going to have a serious problem with myself and my marriage.

**Please remember to review. A lot of Edward's passed will be revealed in the next chapter or next one after that. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vote on the poll please and remember to review x**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

To say I was confused as hell was an understatement. One minute he was seducing me and then the next he was being civil? I huffed as I started the dinner. Jacob had rang me to tell me he was on his way home. I decided I would make his favorite, Lasagna.

"Honey I'm home"

I chuckled "How cliché" he came up behind him and wrapped his arms round me, he kissed my shoulder

"How was your day?" I asked

"Boring" he continued to kiss me I nudged my shoulder up to him. I moaned when he started to nip my neck

"Jake" I whispered breathlessly "Sweetheart wait"

he started to grind himself to me I panted.

The door bell interrupted our heated session

"Who the fuck is that?" he hissed, I shivered he had never swore before. It turned me on. O fuck Edward was right I like it rough. Stop thinking of Edward Bella.

"I'll get it"

Jake sighed and went upstairs.

I answered the door and it was Alice

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey everything ok?" she asked

"Sure come in"

"Thanks" she looked round the place when I closed the door "I really like your style" she commented I scoffed

"Yes well most of painting were gifts from friends we couldn't possibly buy these ourselves, you want anything to drink"? I asked while walking into the kitchen

"Yes please it's boiling out there"

"I know" I sighed "I really want rain" I chuckled

"I normally wouldn't agree with that but now I do" she smiled "I actually came here to talk to you about Edward"

"What about him" I gulped

"Well I've seen him, the way he looks at you"

I turned to her

"What do you mean?"

"Bella Edward is difficult, ever since his marriage he hasn't been the same he suffers now for some reason two personalities. The first is the gentle considerate Edward but then there's the…the different one he becomes so dark just so different it hasn't happened for a while but about a month ago he started again"

"Why?" I poured her drink and set it in front of her

"We're not sure" she sighed sadly I nodded her phone rang

"O crap sorry it's Jasper" she scooted out of her chair and made her way to the door I followed her

"Hey we're having another BBQ tonight only just the family you and Jake should come I know Edward wants you to come_" in more ways than one_ I thought _Bella_ my thought warned

"I don't know I'll check with Jake because he wasn't there last time"

"Ok well your both invited anyway"

I nodded and smiled

*******************

Me and Jake were just getting ready. He wore his blue loose top with shorts and sandals, it really was hot out there. I wore my Blue ASOS Back Detail Mixed Fabric Dress with matching JLO Buckle Front Heeled Sandals.

I walked out of the bedroom siding my hair so it was draped around my right shoulder

"You look beautiful" Jake commented

"Thanks but prepare yourself for a proper BBQ" I chuckled as did he

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

"Bella Jake you made it" Alice hugged us both

"Of course everything looks delicious again I'm envious"

"Thank you Bella" Esme came out and hugged me

"Hello Bella" I saw Edward standing there a my heart fluttered again and he smiled I swear he knew what he did to me.

"Jacob pleasure to meet you again" Edward greeted politely

"And you" Jake said without a smile I pursed my lips I didn't like how Jake treated Edward.

"Well let's go into the garden" Esme said clapping her hands together

"You have a beautiful house" Jacob spoke to Esme linking with her

"Thank you" she chuckled

I smiled and shook my head my fingers brushed against Edwards as I passed him I looked up at him and realized his eyes were burning into me. We both looked at each others lips but I turned away first I couldn't do this I was married.

We walked into the garden Edward was close behind me but then back away when we neared everyone.

I gulped I knew I couldn't control myself around him yet I don't think my marriage will get in the way of us wanting to be together and it scared me.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

The BBQ went well, but the looks me and Edward were giving each other were making me shift in my seat giving me a comfortable place which wouldn't give me friction to the place where I wanted him. I couldn't describe this feeling other than lust and I couldn't dismiss my marriage just over this simple infatuation, I wouldn't.

Me and Jake went back home and went straight to bed.

In the middle of the night I heard something downstairs it sounded like the ruffle of feet, shit someone else was in the house. I looked over to Jake, out like a log I rolled my eyes and got up making to grab my house and cover my Lepel 'Wish' Printed Chemise. I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could without getting the attention of the visitor. Then when I was at the bottom of the stairs someone grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them making sure my mouth was covered by their hand in the process.

"Bella it's me" I turned to see Edward

"What the hell" I hissed getting his hand away from me he cringed

"I had to see you" he whispered "I'm sorry but I can't get you out of my head" he cradled my face and I sighed

"Edward I'm married it's wrong"

"Bella even you can't deny the attraction of us Bella please meet me for that coffee tomorrow at 10:00?"

I thought for a moment, _No Bella as he's just said they're is an attraction between you two if your left alone with no prying eyes who knows what might happen, ok we all know what would happen but Bella no._ **Bella it'll be fine Edward won't press**, _no? what about the other night._ I felt wet in my panties thinking of that night where we got carried away stop it Bella my rational side spoke _say no_ **say yes**.

"Alright" I nodded "But just for a coffee"

"And lunch"? he asked hopeful

_O great lunch too, Bella be serious girl next thing you know he'll…_

"Alright" I cut my brain from saying

_WHAT!"_ My head roared my god I needed help with myself having a conversation with myself with rationality and recklessness. He smiled brightly and leaned down and hugged me

"Thanks Bella"

"It's alright" I sighed tired

we pulled back from the embrace and just looked at each other, the room was silent and we heard our breathing.

"Bella" he whispered "Would it be ok if I had one kiss?"

_Bella don't you dare say…_

"Yes"

_For fuck sake_ my rational side yelled he smiled slightly and leaned his head down further and further until when we were inches away

"Bella?" a deep groggy voice called

"Shit that's Jake"

Edward walked to the back door and looked at me one last time before giving me a quick kiss in the cheek. I closed the door and faced Jake who was standing there in his pants

"What are you doing?" he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock "it's 2:00 what are you doing up? And with the lights off"

"Just couldn't sleep" I shrugged "And I didn't want the lights on"

"O well" he smirked walking up to me and kissing the side of my neck and warping his arms around me "I think I can help with that"

I looked at the door where Edward had left, well at least I thought he left he was standing there, he looked close to crying I gulped and pushed Jake back

"I'm kind of tired now anyway sorry"

"It's fine" he shrugged "Come on"

"I'll just get a drink do you want one"

"No thanks babe" he yawned ands walked back up stairs I looked at the back door to apologies to Edward but when I looked he was gone I sighed and sat on the kitchen chair. Things were heating up now and I had to find a way round them because I didn't want to hurt Jake it's just a infatuation I reminded myself, Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember to review and vote on the poll please thanks **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV (FINALLY) **

I had walked away from Bella's house in a rage, how dare that dog touch her. My head hurt and I knew what was happening the rage inside me was setting of the Mr. Hyde in me if you will. Ever since she left me it was always like this a constant tug war with my body. Don't get me wrong I'm over my ruined marriage but something happened along the way which set me of into two different people.

I remember the first sight I saw Bella and all the times after that.

**+Flash Back+ **

I was my normal self today I decided to take my dog our for a walk. I had head from my neighbors we had new people moving into the house three houses across from mine. I would be interesting to see who bought it. Probably some mindless snop.

I walked outside and saw a truck with their stuff but that wasn't what I was concentrating on, I was looking at the beautiful goddess who was unpacking a box out of the truck. I needed to talk to her, why? I had no idea, like I said sometimes I wasn't in my usual form Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Which one shall it be today?

I was so close to her I could smell her, freesia and strawberries, ding, ding we have a mixture of the raging animal which wanted to have her for himself right now and here and the Edward Gentlemen who wanted to get to know her and lovingly cherish her.

She turned around, everything seemed to be in slow motion as she turned to look at me, I first caught her plump lips then her soft cheeks which bits of her hair was sticking to because of the weather then her little nose and then her beautiful big doe eyes. Deep swims of brown pooled eyes which I found myself lost in. She jumped not realizing I was behind her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" I smiled sheepishly. She seemed to lose focus for a moment.

"Its fine" she shook her head she stuck her hand out while balancing the box, I wanted to volunteer to help but I couldn't find my voice "Bella Black" Bella Black? The last name doesn't seem to fit her.

"Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you" I felt an electric current run through us. we both looked at each knowing we felt it between us. Bella pulled back and I missed the contact.

"So what brings you here?" I asked trying to contain my dog as it impatiently tried to walk.

"My husband and I just decided to have a new start" ah so she was married, shame, I wonder what lucky man had her? Yet I couldn't help the rage which filled my body, o god Mr. Hyde, please wait till I'm a safe distance away from her.

"Husband huh" she nodded "How long have you been married?"

"13 months" she smiled her grip tightened on the box yet I don't think she knew she did it.

"Congratulations" I said, but I really wish she was single I would have immediately asked her out, maybe brought her to the coffee shop round the corner and then invited her to dinner and then took her to my home and made love to her…CULLEN she's married!

"Bells?" I frowned when a male voice called Bella, and yet it sounded so familiar, I pulled back not realizing how close I was to her. I turned to see a man with black short hair and a tanned face, WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?

"Jake this is our new neighbor Edward Cullen"

"Pleasure" he greeted, you bastered I thought, I tried to keep it cool I can't believe that this prick was married to an angel like this.

"Like wise, well I better walk my dog, pleasure to meet you and welcome to the neighborhood" I had to get away from here I knew I would start shouting off at him. And while I'm at it probably chat up Bella.

"Thanks" She said to me, I smiled at her, I think I made her embarrassed because she put her head down and blushed, she was so cute and beautiful. I walked away a little faster than usual yet my dog didn't seem to mind

**BBQ PARTY**

"Edward I've invited Bella round and Jacob"

Bella was coming here my heart was fluttering yet I knew something was about to change in my behavior because the butterflies over lapped and the strange sensation took over my body. I sighed, knowing Mr. Hyde was coming out to play tonight I just pray I don't do anything tonight towards Bella.

"Cool, so how long are you all staying here then?"

"Do you want us out" she gasped I rolled my eyes "Just for a few days while the house is being done"

"Yes about that why are you having it done again, you've done it 3 times already"

"Well sorry if we want to freshen it up, you want to take a few tips from us" she huffed and walked away I chuckled knowing I could easily push her buttons.

Bella had come round in a white dress which took my breath away, she looked so beautiful. I greeted her and she had a strange glint in her eyes, as if she was holding something back.

The evening processed and I couldn't take my eyes away from her, Mr. Hyde was coming out to play tonight and I wasn't sure what to do now.

"Hey where's your bathroom" Bella asked, I smiled time to play I thought

"Upstairs on the left, last one"

"Thanks" she walked away and I smirked, knowing where she was going I sipped the last of my champagne and followed her, making sure none of my family members saw be follow in her direction.

I walked up the stairs and heard her talk to someone on the phone.

"It's ok but are you?" there was a pause and a males voice on the other end Jacob, the dog. "I guess" she sighed "I just wish you were here" pause "Look I'll let you get back to your work" good girl Bella I thought she chuckled "Look the sooner you get it done the sooner you can get home" pause "Alright love you" my heart stung. I heard her phone shut and a shuffle of feet turn towards the direction I told her to go.

I followed her, making sure I didn't alert her, she looked down at her phone not bothering to look at the room as she walked in, perfect. I walked in my bedroom to see her looking at the bed, she put her phone in her purse and I shut the door behind me getting her attention, she looked at me wide eyed thinking what I was doing. My body craved for her,

"I've wanted you to be alone all evening" I walked towards her but she backed away, al night I had been watching her talk to my family and friends how she bit her lip, licked her lips, nibbled the inside if her cheek how her slender fingers brushed against the champagne glass as she talked and I felt my erection rise as I imagined she was doing that to me.

"What do you want Edward" what I silly question I stalked closer to her.

"You" she shuddered and I loved the effect I had on her. She stopped and I was so close to her now our bodies practically touched. Something in her eyes flashed and she tried to get pass me but I grabbed her arm, making sure I didn't grip her too tight.

"Edward stop let me go" hell no she wasn't getting away from me now

"Bella stop fighting this" I spoke softly, she looked in my eyes and I lost myself in them I knew she could see my eyes clouded by the lust for her but I hoped she could see something genuine in my actions. I wanted her not just for the physical pleasure but for everything. I faced her completely and I backed us to the wall behind her so her body was trapped against mine. Both of our breathing was ragged.

"Just relax Bella" I whispered against her plump red lips "Let yourself feel what you feel" I leaned down and closed the distance between us, she didn't respond at first but I knew she would. As I was trying to control Mr. Hyde from ravaging her Bella started to respond to the kiss with a sigh. I've died and gone to heaven at the taste of her. The forbidden fruit of life was like no other. Bella was that forbidden fruit and yet I hoped we would work this out. My thought were again between Mr. Hyde and Dr. Jekyll.

I couldn't help but moan at the taste of her and how our lips moved in perfect sync as one another as we were made for each other. She threaded her hands into my hair and I moved my hands from her face down towards her waist to bring her closer to me. I pulled back needing air but I didn't leave her skin, just savoring the moment of being this intimate with her I wouldn't pass this for anything. I started to nip and lick her collar bone ad she gasped

"O god" she whimpered I smiled at her reaction. But I needed more of a reaction from her. I started to grind our hips into her she moaned and responded bucking into me harder. This angel liked it rough whether she realized it or not. I moaned loudly as she continued to do it she grabbed my hair harder then before and I started to rock my hips to hers faster and more powerful. While our breathing was coming out in heavy pants Bella leaned down and bit my neck

"O god" I shouted leaving my kisses from her collar bone to throw my head back in pleasure god we both needed this, fuck the gentlemen side I was going to fuck her hard, fast and all bloody night long. She was mine now nothing could change that not even her fucking marriage.

I swear I could feel her teeth pierce my skin I didn't mind in the slightest. I started to move us towards the bed so we could begin with the much needed friction we both craved. I growled, while we were still standing near the edge of the bed, I looked down at her, I could feel something trickle down my neck but I ignored it, but when I looked down at Bella's lips, there was a shiny red liquid then. I smirked she had marked me she had tasted me I it was so fucking hot. I kissed her damp skin

"God I want you so much"

"Stop" she begged, hell no I wasn't pulling away from this, we both craved this

"No feel Bella" I bucked my hips to her and we both fell on the bed.

"No Edward" she pushed me off, I was surprised at her strength. She rushed out of the room not bothering to close the door behind her. I lay on the bed getting my breath back

"Fuck" I panted so fucking close.

I got up and walked to my bathroom, I turned on the light and saw a dent mark where the blood was coming from. I smiled brightly. I was Bella's now and nothing would change that.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

When I saw her in the lingerie something inside my head switched back to the other night. I pushed my way into the dressing room and spoke to Bella, the gentle loving Edward coming out to tell her how much she meant to me. She seemed to relax slightly but I cold see in her eyes she looked confused I couldn't blame her. I wanted things to change between us.

**+Back to the present +**

Now I was standing in my living room, hearing the sounds of my families slumber holding in the pain of my heart of how he touched Bella, I knew what he would do to her tonight and I closed my eyes tight and swallowed the sick which was threatening my throat to come out.

Bella deserves so much better then that pig, and I would show her how much of a better man I could be, whether it's the last thing I do I'll find a way.

**Please review and vote on the poll :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please remember to review x Twilighterheart xxxx sorry it's short I'll make the next chapter really long promise x**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Jake was off to work while I got ready for today. I decided to wear my Oasis Pleat Front Peg Leg Trouser with a white sleeveless top. My hair was straightened and pushed to my right shoulder. I wore my black liquid eye mascara and eye liner. My lips were red from the lip stick Alice suggests I wear the other day when we went shopping.

I walked out wearing my black high heeled shoes. I walked over to Edward house and saw him already come out to get the milk on his front door step, he was wearing a purple rib vest and knee lengthened grey pants with white trainers. He looked at me and smiled

"You really came"

"Of course" I shrugged "I said I would" he nodded

"Come in I'm just putting some stuff away" I walked into his house and it was much different then mine, it was dark, the walls were painted in black and white, his furniture was black leather, I wonder would the leather stick to you when you were butt naked? BELLA my mind shouted, what the hell are you thinking that for.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure" he led us to his Volvo which was parked in the driveway

"Where's your dog? I haven't seen him for a while" he drove off

"My family took him, He's always liked the woman of our family much to our jealousy" he chuckled as did i

"That's silly jealous of a dog"

"Maybe we have a reason to be jealous of a dog" he hissed the word dog, I couldn't help to get a double meaning out of that.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

We arrived at the little café and I couldn't help the feeling of feeling cozy here.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Edward said to me as he pulled my chair out, I blushed

"It is" he chuckled "What?"

"Nothing what would you like"?

"Espresso please"

he nodded and smiled

We decided to play 20 questions when Edward came back

"First kiss" he asked

"Jake"

"Is Jake the only person you've been with?"

"O no my turn, first girlfriend"

"Lauren Mallory, 8th grade never again" he shook his head he disgust and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on" he linked me and I didn't mind. He opened the door and we walked forwards across the road towards the park.

We were sitting on the swings

"Ok my turn, was Jake your first everything?"

"Yes, was Tanya your first?"

"Yes, Why Jacob?" he asked

I sighed "Not sure honestly, there was just something about him which stood out more than the other boys at school, Why Tanya?"

"I guess the same reason as you but I knew Tanya when we were kids, she had boyfriends in the past and when they dumped her I was there to pick up the pieces" I nodded "Name one thing you want to do before you die?"

"Get a tattoo" I answered "I find Tattoos strangely appealing"

"I have one" he smiled

"Where?"

"My side I'll show you sometime" I nodded " I get to ask two questions now" he smiled

"O god"

"Don't worry" he chuckled "Favorite book?"

"Twilight, I love forbidden stories and it's so romantic and in the second book It's an emotional ride for the character"

He nodded "I agree, but I think the Alice character is a little annoying"

"O my god you've read it" he nodded "O thank god, Jake can't stand it so tell me what did you think about the imprinting on Nessie?"

He laughed and we carried our conversations on books, movies, ambitions, work, and so forth.

We had decided to skip the meal at the restaurant he would take me to his place and cook

"You cook" I teased I eat the candy floss he bought me

"Of course" he looked offended, jokingly "I'm shocked you think so little of me"

I chuckled and shook my head. And then when I looked up and into his eyes I knew I was a goner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please remember to review and vote on the poll, thanks **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Chapter 7 **

Bella's POV

Edward had invited me into his house he led me into the kitchen so he could show me what he would be cooking.

"What do you fancy?" he asked getting chicken out

"Not sure anything" I shrugged

He sighed and looked at the freezer "Well there's nothing really here, how about we get take out?"

I looked at the clock it was 6:00, shit

"O I think Jake will be home right now"

"If he's not" he hesitated "Come back over please?"

I nodded and he gave me blinding smile.

I pursed my lips and walked out of the door. I saw Jacobs car in the drive way, I had to admit, I was a little disappointed he was here I wanted to spend the rest of the evening with Edward.

"Jake?"

"In here Bells" he was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich he looked a little mad, o great here we go, the little 'Bella your suppose to have my supper on the table, housewife nonsense' "Where were you? Why weren't you home?" he didn't look up from his sandwich

"I was spending the day with a friend, why?"

"I was hungry when I came in" he finished his sandwich and started to tuck in without cleaning the area he had used or putting any of the stuff away.

"Jake, you're perfectly capable of cooking your own dinner"

"Not the point" he grumbled I sighed

"Look I'm going back to my friend if your going to be like this" I turned my back and walked to the door

"Who" he called

"Edward from across the…"

"I know who bloody Edward is and where he lives what I', asking now is why are you spending time with him"

"We're neighbors Jake; I'm aloud to talk to him"

"You don't talk to the other neighbors" he defended, crossing his arms over his chest, I hated when he did that, it reminded me of when I was a child and when my dad was disappointed or angry he would do that

"Jake look I don't want to argue right now ok? I'm going over to Edward's"

"Then you wouldn't mind if i…" but his phone cut him off, god he could be such a dickhead when he wanted to be. Jake and I rarely bickered and it was usually down to men flirting with me whenever we went out. I heard Jake sigh and then he flipped his phone down "I've got to go out, I'll be back at 10:00, this conversation isn't over"

I shook my head as he got his suitcase and walked out of the door without a goodbye oir kiss.

I was walking back to Edwards when I saw him at the front door collecting a pizza from a man.

"Hey" I greeted

"Hi, your back then" he asked obviously

"Yes, is it alright if I still come over?"

"Of course, sorry what was that again" he put his attention towards the red helmet man

"5.95" he handed the money to the man and gave him the two boxes of Pizza's I gulped as the smelled delicious

"Thanks, keep the change" Edward had handed him a £10 note

"Thank you sir enjoy your pizza"

the red helmet man rode of on his little mo-ped

"Come on you look hungry"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Edward had put the film, Dracula 2000 on. We were watching the bit where Dracula was having sex with one of the woman. I blushed and bit my lip I saw Edwards hands tighten on his red wine. Like he was trying to control himself. Dracula had just bit the woman and she threw her head back in pleasure, then the screen went red and moved onto another scene. I wasn't concentrating because I felt Edward's eyes on me.

I turned to meet his green eyes, even as darkness filled the room, his green eyes twinkled and held my attention. I saw Edward gulp and then look at my lips. He took the glass of wine out of my hands and put both of them on the table. I knew what was going to happen, the sexual tension between us had been building all day and evening, the sex scene was the limit. Edward sat up and cupped my cheek with his slightly cold hands. He leaned down without hesitation and caught my lips in the much needed kiss.

**TEASE! :) I'll update soon promise x just thought I would be a tease. **

**Don't forget to review **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I was looking for inspiration x**

**Vote on the poll if you haven't already please thanks x**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Chapter 8 **

**Bella's POV**

O god what was happening. Edward continued to kiss me like this was our last chance together. I decided the hell with it. I grabbed his hair and pulled him towards me so he was on top of me. he growled in my mouth and that made me wetter my pulse circling round my cilt making me need him more.

"Please" I gasped as he left my lips and trailed his kisses down my neck.. he grabbed my hips and started top grind himself towards me, I rolled my eyes in the back of my head and moaned. My head was completely exposed to him, I didn't complain. He got my clothes of first leaving me completely bare in front of him; he pulled back and sat up so he looked down at me.

"Beautiful" he whispered. He leaned down and brought my lips towards his again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled me up. He carried me towards the bedroom and lay me down on his king sized blue sheets. I took a moment to admire his room, it was different then the other room, but I didn't have another second alone in the bed because Edward was stripping his clothes and joining me. He was beautiful. His chest was well muscled and I saw at his side the tattoo he was mentioning to me. he discharged his pants an tossed them on the floor, our eyes never disconnecting as he removed all articles of clothing until now he was just in his underwear, I still had on my lingerie I put on specially this morning. I couldn't help but realize I knew something like this would happen between me and Edward this evening. Edward climbed on top of me and kissed me gently he was just hovering there our lips barley touching now. The excitement and lust still filled the air but other emotions clouded in the air.

We looked at each other just looking into each others eyes. I couldn't get over how beautiful his piercing green eyes were. I found that odd because as I recall Carlisle and Esme both had like a light brown mixture. I stoked his cheek as he pulled back to look at me more clearly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he double-checked. His fingers tracing the outline of my underwear. I gulped not knowing what to say. Did I want to sleep with Edward? Of course I did, but the thought came to me before as he was setting the movie up, I never really knew Edward's life.

"I'm not sure" I saw no disappointment in his eyes. In fact he looked at me with understanding as if he could read my mind

"I'm glad you told me the truth" he kissed my lips again but this time he pulled me up with him and lead us upright on the bed so out heads were now relaxing on the pillow.

"Now what shall we do?" he asked. He had put both of us underneath the covers of his bed so we were nice and warm. I smiled at him. God I love this man…wait what did I just think? Love him I barely knew him.

We talked for a while, Edward was telling me some stories when he was a child he and his brother Emmett were always competing with each other to see which one of them could by their mother the best present. Emmett had won one time and make Edward eat dirt till this day Edward was still finding away to get his brother back.

The night was getting on and I was getting tired I could feel my eyes begin to drop and I faintly heard someone humming. I didn't give it much thought because before I knew it I was sound asleep.

Edward's POV

I cradled her as she slept, my eyes were not able to close as I took in the sight in front of me. How her skin tended to glow with the night sky, how she smelt, how her hair was fanned out across my chest and pillow. I smiled and stroked her cheek. I would have been so happy o make love to her, but I could see something in her eyes which held doubt maybe? I wasn't sure but I'm glad I asked I would never do something she didn't want.

I stroked her arm up and down feeling how soft and smooth her skin was. I had to admit, as much as I hate the dog, he had the best wife in the world, the most pure, beautiful, magnificent, smart, talented wife.

I heard a car pull up on the street. I furrowed my eyebrows and went to go and check, making sure I didn't wake Bella up in the process. It might be Jacob, as my mind was taunting me telling me when she goes back over there she will be in his grasp and not mine, I saw him get out of his car and look suspiciously at the house. Taking into account no lights were on I would assumed he would have thought she was asleep but as I recall from our day together Bella said she had trouble sleeping. I looked down at her steady form. She had no trouble sleeping here I thought smugly.

I looked back out of the window and saw him look at this house. I sighed mentally I decided it would be best if Bella were awake and dressed I didn't want him thinking we had sex. I walked over to Bella and kissed her arm. She stirred slightly and I continued my kisses. My journey on her arm was done and now I lead my kisses up to her neck where she had tilted her head to give me access. Her body was no longer lying on her side. She was now on her back and her brown eyes opened. She smiled tiredly at me. I mentally punched myself for having to wake her up but I knew it would be for the best.

"Bella sweetheart I'm sorry about this but Jacob's back"

She sat up nearly knocking me off the bed

"Jake? I she in the house, he night come over here o god" she jumped out of bed and went to find her clothes.

"Bella relax love please" I got up and held her by her arms. Her body wasn't moving but her head was moving frantically from side to side. She looked so scared, so guilty. I didn't understand why though, was Jake violent towards her physically I would kill him with my bare hands if he did.

"Edward" I looked down where my hands were and I saw I was holding her more tight as I thought about Jacob hitting her. I loosened my grasp on her and smiled apologetically. She smiled back her face looking more calmer. I leaned down and kissed her calming both of down even more.

"Our clothes are down stairs remember?"

She blushed and put her head down I chuckled and hugged her to me. Smelling her scent to me before she went

"Please come back tomorrow we have things to discuss ok?" I pulled back to look at her seriously she nodded her head in agreement.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs. She giggled and tucked her head in the crook of my neck. I felt her lisp place gentle kisses on my heated skin. I smiled making sure I didn't miss my stepping as I lead us downstairs. I set her down on the couch and she got her top on. I put my pants on and top. When I looked back at her she was fully dressed and now looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" she shook her head and smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows a little paranoid did I have something on my face. I wiped my face and she chuckled she got up off the couch and walked towards me. her arms coming to wrap themselves around my waist.

"I was just admiring you Edward" she kissed my lips, having to tip toe to reach my height.

A knock echoed the room and both of us stiffened knowing who it was

"Bella you in there" the deep voice called. I sighed and got the door. Walking slower than usual to answer it I opened it to see a very pissed Jacob.

"Cullen" he greeted

"Black" I nodded

he entered the house without invitation,. He walked in the living room and I heard the TV on.

"Bella what are you doing here?" he asked I walked in to see Bella sitting calmly on the couch. Watching the TV

"We were watching the TV Jacob; sorry I didn't realize the time"

"Well fine but come on I think we should leave Cullen alone now"

Wow hostile much I pursed my lips to stop smiling. I looked to Bella and realized she looked at me. as if we could read each others minds we smiled slightly.

"Ok Jacob" she stood up "Thank you Edward for having me over I'll come back tomorrow so we can carry on with that film"

I shuddered as she said it, she bit her lip. I couldn't believe her. Intentionally or not, she was giving me a hard on.

"Goodbye Bella and of course we'll finish it"

"Actually I've made plans for tomorrow Bella" Jacob cut in. I knew he didn't he was cutting my time with Bella and I wasn't having any of that.

She nodded unhappily and made her way out with Jacob. As I closed the door and leaned back on it and started my plans for tomorrow with Bella, whether Black liked it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Jacob was being a right prat at the minute. I knew he had just made that stuff up abouit having plans with me today.

I thought back to Edward again and the day we had spent together. I smiled I wanted to see him again. I sat down in the kitchen and sipped my tea. Jake came in wearing his suit

"Work?" I asked frowning

"Yes just some work the boss has asked me to do" I nodded

"Well have a good day"

"Thanks" he kissed my lips lingering there for a second before pulling back and smiling. I smiled back, he reminded me of the friends Jake, the one who was always like the brother to me, the one who helped me with stuff. Now when he was being a jerk well that's it really he was just the jerk and not my Jacob anymore.

Jake had left and I called Edward I know it was lazy to call him but he might be out or something

"Good morning Bella" he greeted with a smile on his voice

"Hey, how are you?" I asked making sure he was alright about last night

"I'm fine thank you, I was wondering do you still have plans with Jacob or would you like to do something today?"

"I would love to, Jake's gone to work"

"Ok come over" he hung up and I was excited. For some reason today was darker than most. I had to admit I was glad the whether seemed to calm down a touch. It had started to rain outside and I decided to wear my French connection blue silk dress. Underneath for some reason I wore my under wire blue silk lingerie. I had no idea why but I felt different. I felt…aroused? I rushed over to Edward's practically running almost, I knocked on the door and waited. The door swung open and I realized his eyes were dark I entered the house and closed the door behind me

"Thanks for inviting me"

"No problem" he said before leaning down and kissing my lips. I threaded my hands through his hair.

I lead him backwards and we fell backwards on the stairs he held my waist and drew me closer to him.

He stood us both up and I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively and he carried us both upstairs.

My back hit the back of a wall which was also cornered by the edge of the door way.

"God" he whispered, he dropped me on the bed and started to remove out clothing. This wasn't soft, r gentle, this was pure animalistic movements, our clothing was ripped to shreds we rolled around in the sheets nearly falling off the bed numerous times.

We bit each other in numerous of places.

"You sure" he asked while he kissed my sore lips from the hard kisses

"Get a condom" I whispered harshly, he smirked at me and opened his bedside cabinet and tore the packet open with his teeth. I rolled it on and he moaned.

He didn't enter me with mercy he pounded in me over and over again until I was screaming out. I clawed his back and he grunted. Beads of sweat started to drip down our bodies.

"I'm close" I gasped "Faster, harder"

He complied with my request, I sat us both up still connecting us each together I was straddling him, we were both sat up on thr bed and he held my waist so I bounced up and down on him.

We both shouted out each others names and collapsed on the bed. He pulled out of me and disposed of the condom throwing it in the bin which was next to the bed.

He pulled me towards him and we curled up into the bed, he draped the covers over us and next thing I knew, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Please remember to review and I'll update soon :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes and yawned. I sighed happily as I felt content not knowing the reason why though. A pair of hands hugged me close and I knew they didn't belong to Jacob. I looked up and saw Edward. His eyes were shut and his mouth slightly parted. I smiled and traced his lips with my finger. He stirred in his sleep and then opened his eyes.

"Morning beautiful" I said kissing his lips. He hugged me close while we kissed

"Morning gorgeous" he smiled, "What time is it?" he asked

I looked to the flashing red numbers "4:00" I jumped up "Shit Jacob"

I got out of the bed and saw scattered across the floor was my ripped clothes. Edward came up behind me and kissed my shoulder, kneading my breast. I gasped and leaned back to him.

"Edward…I have to" pant "Go" moan

"Your not going anywhere Isabella" I shuddered with pleasure, whenever someone said my full name I hated it, with Edward it was different. He pushed me down on the bed and put his full weight on top of me.

"Edward I have to…"

"Shut up Isabella" he went to the side and opened up his draw. I moaned he got my wrist tight in his grasp. He put them above my head and then I heard something click. I looked up to see he had chained me to the bed post.

"Now Isabella" Edward got up and walked to the desk he got something out of the draw and walked back on the bed, his legs either side of my waist. "Are you going to be a good girl and do as your told? Nod"

I nodded and he smiled

"Good girl" he covered my eyes with the silk fabric. I felt venerable not seeing what's…o my god he started kissing my inner thigh. My breathing became irregular. I bucked to him and I felt him chuckle.

I heard my phone start to ring. I fought with the chains

"Don't you fucking dare" he growled holding on to my hands

"Please let me answer it"

he sighed he opened the phone and held it to my ear taking off the blind fold

"Bella where the fuck are you" Jacob growled, I saw Edward's jaw clench

"Jake I'm at a friend's house"

"Masen's"

"No"

"Well I'm coming over so we'll see" he hung up

"Shit, Jakes coming over"

"So let him see" he took my nipple in his mouth

"O god Edward please…he'll get hurt"

"Don't care" he bit down I cried out

A banging down stairs brought us out of our trance

"Masen open up"

Edward undid the chains and got me his shirt to wear, hide in here, he opened up a hatch I looked at him shocked

"It's a old house" he shrugged I got in and waited to see what happens. I couldn't believe this. I was a cheater. Jake was no idiot. But when Edward touches me I feel something so unique and breathtaking I can't breath.

"Where is she" I heard Jake hiss coming into the bedroom. His footsteps banging on the floorboards

"I have no idea where Bella is Jacob"

"If she comes round here call me"

"Sorry I don't have the number for dog kennels on my speed dial" I smiled slightly. I heard a bang

"Don't you dare talk top me like that again Masen"

"Or what" Edward challenged

"Or I kill you"

I was shocked; Jake had never been like this before. I heard his footsteps become distant.

"Bella" Edward opened up the hatch and helped me out. I hugged him close to me.

"What are we going to do now Edward" I asked on his chest

"We'll figure something out, just promise you'll be with me forever" he pulled back to examine my face

"I promise"

He smiled and kissed me hard

"Now, back to our game" he pushed me back down and began to strip us both bare.

**Please review this chapter xxxx :D**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Edward's POV **

Bella lay next to me in bed. I had completely exhausted her. I smiled and stroked her cheek. I heard Jacob go back to work which meant Bella could stay longer.

_Flashback _

"_Back to our game" I pushed her down and tied her down on the bed _

"_Edward this is too risky" she said breathlessly _

"_Shush Isabella" I kissed her to make her shut up, there was no way I was letting her go back to Jacob that dog. The only reason I didn't fight back was because of Bella I didn't want her to come out and separate us. I reached my hand down to her wet folds and she shuddered and ached to me. _

"_Patience Isabella" I teased her my massaging her, I didn't bother put the blind fold back on I wanted to see her reaction fully. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and exposed her smooth neck to me. I licked my lips and bent down beginning to suck the side of her neck. I smiled when she gasped and struggled with the chains which confined her to the bed. _

"_Edward, you'll leave a mark, he'll see"_

"_Let him se" I whispered in her ear "You are mine Isabella" _

_She shuddered and slipped one finger into her. She moaned and gasped at the same time. Music to my ears. I would gladly record her noises. I smiled to myself thinking that thought. Her moans got higher as I entered a second finger. _

"_Scream for me love" I removed my fingers I put another condom on and entered her quickly. I held her hands and she squeezed on to me for dear life. _

"_O god Edward" she whimpered, her eyes were shut tight, I could feel she was close. All of my teasing must have turned her on more. "Edward. Go as hard..pant..And as…pant...as fast as you…can" she begged I smiled sadistically _

"_With pleasure" _

_I pounded into her hard and fast. Bella enjoyed rough sex, animal like, chains, biting, dressing up, dirty things. Black wasn't giving her that and that's why Bella's unsatisfied. _

_She came shortly after her request yet I continued resisting my release which was due any second. I wanted this to last as long as possible. I released into her. My body went limp and I collapsed on top of her breathing in the scent of strawberry. She kissed my should and I smiled. This woman was so sweet. I couldn't tell her I loved her. I knew it was ridiculous but Bella's different than Tanya _

_I rolled to my side, managing to kiss her swollen lips once before she went to sleep; I joined her not long after_

End of flashback

I held her tighter to me, realizing she had to go back to black. I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead. I felt her arms wrap round me and I smiled knowing she was awake.

"Morning" I whispered not wanted to speak load

"Morning" her voice was sore.

"I guess all that screaming made you voice hurt"

She blushed and hit her face in my chest but I could feel her cheeks flush. I chuckled

"I have to go" she said getting up. I held onto her arm she stroked my cheek "I'll come back, we need to talk anyway"

I nodded and leaned her down bringing her down for a kiss.

Bella's POV

I dressed finding my underwear. Edward walked me to the front door. And kissed me goodbye. It was still dark out there so I shouldn't been seen by anyone.

I walked over to my house with out looking back to Edward, knowing me me I would probably end up tripping.

I closed the door behind me and found Jake still gone. I rushed upstairs and had a quick wash.

I used my usual shampoo, strawberry Loral. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and showered myself with orange smelling body wash. I leaned back on the wall and thought back to Edward. I knew I was guilty, I knew I was a cheater and I knew I had to tell Jake. I couldn't hold this for too long.

I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a long fluffy white towel. I heard the telephone go off downstairs and wonder if it was Jake. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hey Jake"

"Bells it's Tanya"

"O hey Tanya" Tanya had been my friend since primary school.

"Em, Bells I've got some bad news"

"Okay"

"Bells you need to sit down for this"

"Tanya what's wrong?" I sat down on the couch and bit my already short nails.

"Bella it's about Charlie" I felt my breathing slow and my ears turn red "H0He was shot when he was on duty, I'm so sorry Bella he lost too much blood"

My father was dead, my father was dead. I gulped fighting back the tears

"He'll be buried here and I was wondering if you could come and help with the arrangements?"

"Of course" I said "Of course I'll come em I'll come as soon as possible thanks for telling me Tanya"

"Ok Bells, I'm so sorry for you loss"

"Thank you Tanya" I croaked out the tears were welding in my eyes "Tanya I have to go"

"I understand, I'll call you soon Bella, I'll fly you back here don't argue"

"Thanks Tanya" I whimpered

"Ok chuck I'll speak to you soon"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" I hung up and dropped the phone. The tears were running down my hot cheeks, my crying became hysterical. I heard the door open

"Bella you home" Jake roared, he was still annoyed, I didn't answer him I just continued crying. I heard Jake run into the living room.

"Bells what's wrong" he sat down beside me and hugged me tight "Hey it's fine what's wrong"

Charlie…shot...too much…dead"

"O god Bella" he kissed my forehead "I'm so sorry" he rocked me and I felt horrible, Jake was comforting me and I cheated on him. I didn't think about any of that right now I just mourned for the loss of my father.

**Please remember to review and vote for me in the Cullinizer awards, check on missstrawberries page and then click the link for information. My story forks player is up for nomination. :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Jacob's POV **

I held Bell as she slept. I called Billy and asked him if it was true, I heard his cries and knew it was. Charlie was Billy's best friend. I looked down to Bella. If anything happened to her I didn't know what I would do, she was my best friend my wife. I kissed her cheek feeling her damp cheek as few tears sneaked out of her eyes when she was sleeping. I heard the door bell go off and I gently got out of Bella's embrace careful not to wake her, she was so tired. I didn't care where she had been I just wanted her to be safe.

I walked down the stairs and saw Alice.

"Hey Jake I was just wondering if Bella wanted to come shopping"

"Em, not right now Alice just…something's happened"

"What?" she asked alarmed, I looked up to the stairs

"When Bella wakes up I'll get her to call you it's not really my place to say"

"Ok, thanks Jake and I hope everything is ok"

"Thanks Alice" I smiled, she was more polite than Masen. I wonder why he called himself Masen and not Cullen?

I shut the door and turned to go back upstairs but I saw Bella standing there. Looking at me.

"You ok?" I asked walking up the stairs.

She shook her head as a no "But thanks for telling Alice that"

"No problem" I hugged her again and kissed her head, she smelt different I could smell strawberries but something else, I've smelt it before I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Tanya said she'll call me back when she's arranged for us to go"

"Ok, go and lie down I'll bring you something and before you argue I am bringing you something to eat because you need something"

She nodded and walked back into the room. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen I made her, her favorite meal mushroom ravioli. I poured some coke with that and carried the tray upstairs. I opened the door and saw her sniffling, she looked so tired. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize Bella" I set the tray across her lap. "Here get that down you"

She looked at me with sad eyes there was something wrong and it wasn't just because of her fathers death. "Your too good to me" she stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes and leaned into her embrace.

"Eat Bellsy"

She chuckled and I smiled knowing I had done that

I sat down with her on the bed and just talked to her.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

My sister Alice had come back to talk to me about something.

"Yes Alice?"

"It's about your dog"

"What's wrong?"

"He died"

"What!" my dog died what the hell

"I'm sorry but he was running for something and a car hit him

"O my god" I put my head in my hands

"We buried him next to the gold fish we had"

I looked at her like she was mad. She sighed

"We really are sorry Edward, looks like people are being sad everywhere today"

"What do you mean?" I questioned sitting down.

"Well I went round to Bella's and Jake answered the door" why does she insist on calling him Jake "And he said something was up" I panicked, did he know? Did he hurt Bella is that why she couldn't answer the door? "Edward are you alright you've gone as white as a sheet"

"I'm fine, so what else happened, what did he tell you"

"Nothing he just said Bella will call me"

"Right…" I moved the topic over "How the hell could you let my dog die!"

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

I watched Bella sleep when she finished her dinner. I took her tray down and looked at the time 4:00 pm. The time had gone fast. I went to the fridge and got out a beer. I sipped it and thought about stuff. Like Edward. I swear if he comes round here I'll kill him. I know I get all touchy when he's here or when Bella's over there at his but there's something wrong with him. I can't believe I went to College with him. Thank fully he didn't see Bella there. But I didn't want him here with Bella. We were rivals at everything we did we were just naturally born enemies. I didn't like his whole attitude and he didn't like me. I shrugged mentally. I now turned my thoughts to Bella. I smiled; she looked so radiant in the wedding dress. I couldn't believe how lucky I was and the way I proposed was a complete nightmare

_Flashback _

_We were on the rocks of my home. I had it all prepared I would take her to the top and I would wait for the sun to be at sunset and then I would kneel down and propose. I know it's corny but I knew sunset was Bells' favorite time of day, Twilight right? Anyway. We were on the rocks. And just at the way to the top when these two boys from La Push interrupted us _

"_Hey cutie want to ditch him and come with us"_

"_No thank you" Bella replied politely. _

"_That wasn't a question" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him _

"_Hey get off her" the other boy grabbed me and knocked me to the ground. He went into my pocket and grabbed the ring box _

"_Awe look at this" he taunted he got out the ring and Bella's eyes widened she looked at me with shock. I got up and punched his face making sure o got the ring and box. The other boy ran off pushing Bella to the ground. _

"_You ok?" the boy who I punched ran off with his friend. _

"_Yes…were you about to prose to me up here?" _

_I chuckled "It's ruined now" I looked to the sky and it was twilight. I opened the box again. kneeling while she was on the ground still. I didn't want to move her yet_

"_Bella will you marry me?" _

_she laughed and repeated 'yes' a thousand time. We laughed like idiots. I drove us to the hospital and got Bella checked out just in case she might have hurt herself because of those idiots. _

End of flashback

I chuckled to myself, Charlie and my dad were so pleased and we managed to get the boys who came to us that night, they were warned and charged.

"What are you smiling at" a quit voice asked I looked up to Bella she had changed into her pajamas.

"Just thinking of how I proposed" we chuckled

"That was an unusual day" She smiled. I brought her to me and kissed her lips, making sure I shown her how much I loved her. I tried to seeped the kiss but she pulled back

"I-I'm sorry it's j-just with c-c-charlie" she stuttered out. The tears whelming in her eyes

"Hey it's fine" I picked her up and brought her back to bed. I cradled her until she fell asleep.

Something was up here and I didn't like it.

* * *

**Review please and vote for me please, two chapters in one day :) that was for the long wait and people for Gladatrix be patient the next chapter shall be up soon promise :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a warning, you might feel meagerly pissed off at Bella in this chapter. **

**Chapter 14 **

**Bella's POV **

I briefly saw Edward as me and Jacob drove away from our house and went to arrive at the airport.

I had packed a couple of clothes all of them being black.

"Are you going to be ok with this" he asked holding my hand and looking at me seriously. We had just arrived at the airport. And were now just waiting for our plane

"Yes, I will be" I replied nodding. I felt so different I knew I couldn't prolong the confession any longer to Jacob, I had to tell him soon, but not now, I had to concentrate and burying my dad.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"How can you kill my dog?" o nice Edward, I get the fact you wanted to distract your sister from getting the topic off Bella to something else so she wouldn't cause suspicion my be but bloody hell why didn't you ask something else. God life was so complicated.

I just hoped everything would be alright with Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The funeral was perfect. Charlie was buried in a mahogany coffin and was surrounded by his friends and family. I wept on Jacob's shoulder while he hugged me tight and allowed a few tears fall from his eyes. The coffin started to lower and that was when I felt my heart clench the most. This was the bit where it felt real. I pursed my lips trying to control my sobs but it wouldn't work. Jacob just kept on saying soothing words of comfort in my ears. We all placed roses on the coffin as it was lowered. Myself, I went last.

The ceremony was over and we all went to the after party. People saying how lovely of a man he was. I nodded and wept. I needed a distraction. I couldn't cope with having the thought of my father dead. I closed my eyes.

I went upstairs to have some privacy for myself, not wanting to be disturbed. I walked into my old room and put on my distraction. Marilyn Manson Coma White. I heard people start to leave and I was grateful for that, I didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment. I stripped off my dress and decided on what to wear. A knock came to the door.

"Bells it's me"

"Come in Jake"

He came in shyly, I smiled he reminded me so much of when we were in high school when he acted like that. The song started to begin and I felt different. I bit my lip. Jake stood there for a moment before speaking

"You alright"

I nodded walking up to him, I tip toed and kissed him he replied to the kiss but he gave me a gentle kiss, putting his hands on my waist.

**There,s something cold and blank behind her smile  
She's standing on an overpass  
In her miracle mile**

**"You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today today to run away"**

I started to slip down his blazer.

"What you doing Bells"

"I need you Jacob" those were the last words from both of us

**(WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE A JACOB/BELLA SMUT SKIP THIS BIT, SCROLL DOWN)**

He unclipped my bra from the front and trailed his hands down my body. I got his tied and shirt off feeling the muscles of his body made me turned on more. He mved us backwards until my back hit the bed.

**A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself**

I unbuttoned his pants and stripped them off with my toes. Jacob started to kiss my neck and nip at it occasionally. He slid my panties down and roughly set us up right on the bed. I felt a gush of wind leave my system. He was straddling me and he looked at me with dark hooded eyes and stripped his boxers off. I looked down and saw him fully erect.

**Her mouth was an empty cut  
And she was waiting to fall  
Just bleeding like a polaroid that  
Lost all her dolls**

I bit my lip in anticipation I bucked towards him and he growled. I had never seen this side of him before.

"I need you now" I whimpered. He nodded and went into my bedside cabinet to get some condoms. Luckily there was some there. He ripped the packet and slid it on. He hovered over me now, his hand either side of my head. He parted my legs and settled himself between them. he kissed me once before entering me. I rolled my eyes ands gave out a satisfied moan.

**"You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today to run away**

**A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself**

He moved back and then in again. My eyes were still rolled to the back of my head but I could feel his eyes on me. I moved my hands to the back of his back and clawed him. He moaned and growled. He started to pound into me forcefully, this was what I needed, I needed to feel something other than hurt.

**A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself**

He buried his head in the crook of my neck and bit my neck harshly. I screamed as my release came from that bite. I could feel he was close. I moved one of my hands from, his back and to his balls and started to massage them. he screamed my name and collapsed on top of me.

**(JACOB AND BELLA SMUT OVER, YOU CAN LOOK NOW)**

Jacob rolled to his side and brought me with him. The song had ended and turned to another one. Jacob didn't like Marilyn Manson so he got up and switched it to another CD.

Globus-La Coronacion. I smiled. So did he, he knew I liked this song.

He climbed back into the bed with me and cradled me to his side again.

"Are you alright?" he asked kissing my forehad. I closed my eyes.

"I will be, it just doesn't seem really Jake, I know its silly but you expect parents to live forever" I chukled ta my own joke

"It's not silly, I expected Billy to live forever Bells" he chukled also. A few tears escaped our eyes.

"We have each other Bella, that's all that matters"

I nodded. But cringedf mentally. I couldn't do this to Jacob. I couldn't go on deceiving him like this. I had two options. And I knew which one of them two I was about to do. I looked at Jacob to see he was asleep. The song had finished and I went to sleep.

* * *

**Please remember to review this chapter **

**I know your all hating Bella, but don't jugde her too harshly you have to understand, Jacob is her**_** husband**_** and no matter what if she had an affair with Edward she needs Jacob as her friend and partner. **

**But which one of the Two options had she chosen? **

**See in nect chapter which will be up soon I promise **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Bella's POV **

"Jake you ready?" I shouted upstairs

"Yep" he walked down stairs with our luggage and smiled

"Hang on, let me say goodbye to Tanya"

"Hurry darling?" he smiled

"I will" smiling back. Me and Jake connected more on this trip and I was glad we did. I felt like we were on our honeymoon again.

"Tanya, just came to say goodbye"

"Ok Bells, you seem better than you arrived" she mentioned hugging me

"I am thank you, and thanks for helping me with everything" I told her sincerely

"No problem"

* * *

BACK HOME

Jacob had helped me out of the car by my hand I smiled appreciatively at him

"You look tired" he cooed

"So do you" I stroked his face. He hugged me and kissed my shoulder I breathed in his scent, he smelt just the same as always but he was missing something.

"Bella" we turned to see Emmett coming to us with Edward I felt my breath hitch "Glad your finally back, you want me to help?" Emmett offered

"Sure thanks, just grap that suitcase yes"

"No prob, hey Bells"

"Hey Emmett" I chuckled when Jake and Emmett disappeared into the house I looked at Edward to see he was already looking at me

"You look beautiful" he smiled. I blushed against my better judgment

"Hey Bells, Emmett just said it would be great if we had a BBQ here, his family is coming back so how about it?"

"That sounds great" I knew Jake wanted to spend some time with the boys

"Great we better go get some stuff"

"I'll unpack" I kissed Jacob and I could practically see Edward wince. I walked inside and I heard the car pull away. I set the clothes in the wardrobe and put my shoes and socks away. I heard footsteps come up the stairs and I thought it was Jake

"Hey" Edward was standing at the door smiling softly at me

"Hey" I replied, with a tiny awkward smile

"I've missed you" he walked up to me and took my hands in his "What's wrong?" he asked

"We need to talk Edward" I sighed, I had to do it now, I couldn't hold this anymore I had to tell him the truth

"Ok" he nodded

"Edward, while I was away I've been thinking about our situation…and em…I don't think it's going to work"

he looked shocked "No, No, No, No" he shook his head "No Bella please don't break this off please don't" he plead he held my face in his hands

"It's not fair Edward, I can't cheat on him"

Edward's eyes started to fill with tears "Bella did I do something, I mean look I realize your married Bella but I wish you weren't because this isn't just a fling this isn't because your married Bella…it's…Bella it's because…Bella I…"

"We're back"

I gasped Jake was back if he saw me and Edward like this he would freak

"Edward you have to go now"

"No Bella I can't let you go like this no"

"Edward don't" I wept

"Bella I care for you"

"What we are Edward is lust nothing more" liar Bella my head thought you know full well your heart, soul and mind is focused on Edward as well. You know you love him Bella do you really want to spend your life with Jacob living a lie?

"No we're not" he stated firmly "Bella, was I too rough on you? Because I can be whatever man you want me to be"

"Edward it isn't that" I didn't get a chance to finish Edward had walked out and left me there. I sat on my bed and sighed.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

I had set the food on the table and everyone started to eat

"I wonder what was wrong with Edward, he was fine this morning, excited even" Emmett said shrugging

"I hope he's ok, when I asked if I could come into his room earlier he said no and to go away, I think he was crying"

I flinched as I drank my drink.

* * *

I lay in bed awake, Jacob had gone to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I felt something buzz on the night stand I got it and saw a text from Edward

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Bella, between me and Jacob, who do you feel like your cheating on?

I thought for a moment. I felt like I was cheating on Jacob. But after we had sex back at home I felt like I was cheating on Edward.

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

It's late Edward go to sleep

I put my phone on the night stand and tried to sleep. My life was now with Jacob, so why did I have a sicky feeling in my stomach?

**Edward's POV**

You woman Edward begging like a girl be a man. I looked at the text she sent me

It's late Edward go to sleep. That means she's not sure I needed to show her I wasn't just this 'dom' person that I could be loving. The hardest thing was I hadn't been showing love to her. I was disrespecting her Bella deserved to be loved and I was going to prove to her how much I loved her. I am not going to give her up.

**Please review this chapter and vote on the poll and vote for me on the awards please thanks **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELP WITH FINDING A STORY: Okay so i need help with finding thsi story hich is based on Twilight before the wedding. Edward is basically wanting sex but Bella wants to wait so Alice comes in and saves her says to alice something like "thanks, i don't think i would have been able to stop" and then Alice, Rose, Esme, Renee, and Jessica hold a Bachelorette party for her and then the next day Angela kisses Bella and then Alice tells Edward. please i know i've probably lost you, but i would really appreciate it if you could find it for me becuase i have been looking ages. and it's a Edward/Bella story. i promise you if you find it me whatever story you like i will finish it in a day, thanks **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**3 Months Later **

**Bella's POV **

It had been 3 months ever since the day I had 'broken up' with Edward. I hadn't really seen him much out of his house, he usually goes out about 12 and then comes back at 7 on some days but he hasn't been out. I felt really bad.

I heard the front door close and blinked out of my daze and carried on making dinner for myself and Jake

"Hey Bells" he kissed my cheek

"Hey" I replied

me and Jake, ever since we got back, haven't had sex. Jake wanted to but I wasn't interested I felt like I was betraying Edward. My god why did I have to love two men. But I didn't deserve Edward nor Jacob and yet I'm a girl addicted. I heard my phone play

'**I am unwritten can't read my mind, I'm undefined, I'm just beginning, the pens in my hand, ending unplanned, Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find, reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions, feel the rain on your skin, no-on else can feel it for you'**

there it is I opened up my phone which was hiding beneath the pillows of the couch

"Hello?"

"Hey what took you so long, busy morning?" she teased

"Shush Tanya" I chuckled "What's up"

"Just calling to say I'm visiting a friend this week and I was just wondering if we could catch up?"

"Of course, have you got anywhere to stay?"

"My husbands going to start that now"

"Shut up you can stay here"

"Really, you don't mind"

"No not at all"

"Thank you you're a life saver"

"Not a problem give us a call when your on your way here, you know the address right?"

"Yep, I'll see you later Bells"

"See you" I clicked the phone off only to get another call

"Hello"

"Bella, it's Alice as you know me and Jasper are engaged and we're holding a party, formal, and I was wondering if you and Jake could make it"

"Sure, by formal you mean…"

"Dresses"

"Ok sure"

"Thanks Bella, we'll pick you up, we're hiring a limo, the party is on Saturday"

"Ok bye"

I shouted to Jake saying we were going to a party in two days. I heard him grumble and I had to laugh.

* * *

Tanya had arrived and she said she was busy that night we had to go out anyway, so that was one less thing off my mind.

**SATURDAY**

I had gotten out of the shower; blow dried my hair and then curled it in curlers. I had yet to decide which dress I would wear. I sighed in frustration, then my all smug ass of a 'husband' came in wearing his white shirt and black pants. He was just doing up his left cuffing

"Trouble Bella" he teased getting his blazer off the bed

".now" I hissed, he rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs.

We heard a car beep at the front and I had lucky found a dress and my hair was done. I put my circled diamonds in and clear strawberry lip gloss. I wore black eye mascara which made my eyes stand out.

We drove with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme but no Edward I felt my shoulders limb down slightly

Jacob's POV

I had to admit, I was being smug of that bastard not being here I didn't want him anywhere near my Bella

"No Edward?" I question Alice

"He'll be here later, he had to run an errand"

I wasn't so smug anymore and I swear out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella smile.

Bella's POV

Alice and the rest of her family rushed off while me and Jacob took our time. The first thing I noticed was the decorations the bright yellow lights circled the stone walls. It went fantastically well with this mansion.

We got some champagne and centered to the middle of the great hall.

"Alice, not to ruin your special night and all, but can I make an announcement" Jacob asked politely

"Of course" she eyed me and smiled I shrugged

"Everyone" Jake shouted silence echoed the room and I could actually name everyone in the room but I couldn't see Edward "I have an announcement, well we both do" I furrowed my eyebrows at Jacob and he chuckled "Well me and Bella are expecting a child"

Our friends cheered while I looked at him in shock I turned to see if the door was still open so I could go but when I did I saw a very hurt and dazed Edward Cullen with a glass of champagne in his hand.

* * *

**:p thought I be evil, anyway I'll update, so I have decided Edward surname shall be Cullen not Masen, sorry if I confused you all. **

**I'm going to update Gladatrix now and something else haven't made up my mind yet :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nominations starts now. Click on the link The Cullenizer awards on my site and then at the side you'll see vote. Click on that and press Forks Player. Thanks x**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

**Bella's POV **

What the hell?

"Bella?" I heard Tanya voice I furrowed my eyebrows "What are you doing here?" I questioned

"I knew the Cullen's when I was married to their son, Edward"

This was Edward's ex wife, well shit!

"Anyway, please you have to keep this pregnancy thing on just for tonight"

"Why? What…Tanya are you pregnant?"

"Ssshhh, yes I haven't told Eleazer yet" Eleazer had been her husband for 1 year.

"O great Tanya you couldn't have put it in the bin deep down?" I whispered

"I'm sorry but I will tell him soon I promise"

"Fine" she hugged me

"Thank you" she ran off with her husband. I sighed and started to drink champagne

**LATER THAT EVENING**

I told Jacob I was just going out to get some air. I walked on to see a couple just moving into the warn room. I walked to the corner in the shadows so I could have a bit of piece and quiet.

"Is that why you broke it up with us?"

I looked around to see Edward holding a glass of champagne in his hand

"What?"

"The baby, is that why you broke things off?"

I sighed "I'm not pregnant Edward Jacob got the wrong idea because…there was some pregnancy test in the cabinet"

I saw Edward breath out a sigh in relief

"Edward I have to go" I began to move but he came full force and pinned me to the wall holding onto my arms

"Bella just please listen to me ok" I nodded "Every time I wake up I want you there, I want to be able to hear you sing in the shower in the morning, I don't know if you do, but I want to find out. I want to be able to keep you in bed while I bring you breakfast in bed on our anniversaries, I want to marry you Bella" I felt my eyes widen slightly and my mouth parted "and I can't stand the fact of another man touching you. Bella I'm going to be truthful I want you to divorce Jacob so you can be with me. I want us to start from scratch. Bella, I'm insanely in love with you and I want to be with you forever"

I was stund, never had anyone been so passionate to me before. "I love you too, I just thought that it was just a fling and you didn't love me that way"

"Never Bella, it was never a fling with you. Bella ever since the moment I saw you I needed you to be with me. Bella I'm moving soon" I took an intake of breath "And I want you to come with me, I don't want either of us to think by us moving everything is going to be fine and we'll stroll off into the sun set like a movie because it won't. I want my life to be with you and I want…god this is so difficult to say" he leaned his forehead to mine and I took an intake of breath "Bella be mine"

His intense eyes burned into mine, what could I do? I couldn't just leave

"I'll have to think about it Edward"

he nods and lowers his head down to connect our lips. I melt into our embrace, his hands which started on my arms now slid to my back to draw me closer. My hands moved from his chest and into his hair bringing his head lower to me. our embrace got desperate. Our kisses urgent and needed. I felt Edwards left hand move from my back and into the slit of the dress. I moaned of the feeling of his hands being on me.

"God I missed you"

"I missed you too, I'm sorry" I panted I felt his head shake against my neck as he planted kisses and tiny nips on my skin. I felt my underwear being pulled down. I unbuckled his pants and slid them to the floor, managing to bring his boxers down also. His trousers and boxers stopped so his back side was still covered. If anyone was here they would just think they were still on and we were just kissing. My underwear was on the floor however. Edward parted my legs and hitched my right leg over his hips. My eyes didn't open the entire time. Our panting got a little loader as Edward slid himself into my wet core.

"Edward" I moaned

**? POV **

God I needed some air. I walked out to hear moaning and gasping, o my god are p[people that desperate they have to have sex here, now. Well it's not Alice and Jasper. I went to turn away but in the crook of the massive doors I saw…Bella? No couldn't be, I turned to see Jacob talking to Esme and Alice, I turned back, o my god that was Bella. I couldn't see the man. But I saw how desperate she was, she was clawing the man, her eyes were closed and her head leaned back onto the wall.

"O god" she gasped and bit her bottom lip "A little harder"

Bella cheating? I didn't think she was like, that was possible, she seemed so happy with Jacob. The man got his head out of her neck and my eyes widened, Edward Cullen. Bella was cheating on her husband with Edward. I walked away swiftly from the scene and hurried to the side with my partner.

"Everything ok honey, you seem a bit flustered"

"Could we go?"

Bella's POV

I bit Edward's neck to hide my scream of pleasure from my intense orgasm. Edward growled and scratched my leg, hard. Edward came shortly after me. we both stood there panting and kissing each others available exposed skin.

"I have to" pant "go now"

Edward nodded and set my legs down and bringing my underwear up. He fixed himself up and I kissed his lips. He stroked my hair and just looked at me.

"Bella?" we both heard, our eyes widened

"Jacob" I gasped I hurried to him giving one last glance at Edward he nodded and smiled, but I could tell neither of us were happy about me going to him. I hurried to Jacob in the middle of the room

"There you are" hugging me close he dipped his head down and gave me a kiss. I replied but felt sick. I looked across the room and saw Edward glaring at us. he got some champagne and drank it down.

**LATER ON **

Me and Jacob helped Edward into the limo, totally drunk. He kept on mumbling something. Jacob gave the driver the address and Everyone else was too wasted to be bothered to go home, but we wanted to go home.

"So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone" I smiled, he was singing 3 doors down: when I'm gone, I love that song. I had the urge to kiss his forehead and hug him bit Jacob was here

"God I hate that song" he moaned I bit my lip and sighed.

Jacob's phone rung and he practically growled when he hung up

"Fucking work"

"What?" I swear I saw Edward smirk

"Just more work I have to do"

We arrived at Edward's house and Jacob asked the river to drive him to work, managing to bribe the driver with money.

"I'll be back later" Jacob said, helping me with Edward into his house. I grabbed the key form the inside of his jacket and opened the door. Jacob left and went into the limo driving off.

I maganed to close the door and land myself and Edward onto the couch. Edward was practically on top of me. his head on my chest.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I spoke to Tanya" I felt his body stiffen "She told me she was your ex"

he nodded "Did she tell you why she left me?"

"No, I didn't ask, I didn't even realize you two were married" I shrugged "I never went into your ex marriage because you never brought it up, it seemed like it was too painful"

I looked down, in the dark I saw Edward's eyes close tight "Do you want children Bella?"

"I'm sorry?"

he managed to angle his head so his face was to me, our eyes connected

"Do you want children?" he repeated, the question caught me off guard

"I, I don't know"

he nodded "when I was telling you what I wanted us to be, I never mentioned children because…I can't…have children" his eyes shut and his head lowered so we were no longer face to face. I felt his hands clutch my sides.

"T-Tanya left you because you couldn't give her children?"

"Yes, Bella that's why I have to ask"

"Edward I don't care if you can't have children"

"You not" I heard relief in his voice

"No" I kissed his forehead "Edward, I love you that alone keeps me whole inside, just having you in my life makes me happy"

He smiled and kissed my chest "Thank you"

It was silent for a while, I heard Edward snore lightly and mumble something. I chuckled and kissed his forehead, he was so cute even when he was sleeping. I then knew. I had only loved Jacob as a brother, the reason I never felt really complete was because I was never meant to marry him. Jacob was the only man I loved back at home because he was the only one who I could stand. Jacob was my best friend and I do love him still, but always as a friend. I shook my head. Edward was the one for me, god I sounded like such a girl. Edward completed me he was my life now.

"Don't go" I heard Edward whisper in the darkness my heart broke

"I won't" I promised kissing his head and stroking his hair and back. "I love you" I whispered. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**So Bella has finally realized she loves Edward more than Jacob**

_**Q&A **_

**Question: What do you mean by Jacob was the only one there for her?**

_Answer: Jacob was Bella's best friend in Forks. She willed herself to believe Jacob was 'the one' for her. Because Bella lived in Forks her whole life, she never moved away with Renee. Bella always assumed her life was with Jacob because her father and Jacob's father always told her they would be together. In her own way, Bella believed that and, even though something was never really there, she married Jacob._

**Question: Who was it that heard/saw Bella and Edward**

_Answer: I won't tell you yet but I will do shortly promise_

**Question: So Tanya's pregnant now with Eleazer's child, will Edward be hurt/angry?**

_Answer: No, during the divorce Edward wished Tanya find someone who would give her everything_

**Question: Will you by some miracle give the chance to let Edward and Bella be pregnant?**

_Answer: I'm not sure, even though it would be nice for them after everything I don't know whether it would be a good idea I could say when they go to the doctor 'we said there was a 99.9% chance you could make a woman pregnant" or something but I don't know, I'll put a poll up and then when you've ticked the poll give me your answer and if it's a yes let her get pregnant with Edward's child, give me and example of what the doctor could say to them_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this chapter, I'll try to update soon, but I've got so many stories to do, my own fault :). Review please, and remember to vote for me on the Twilight awards, the link, the cullenizer awards are on my profile. FORKS PLAYER ;) remember to vote, thanks. **_

_**Twilighterheart xxxx**_

_**P.S vote on the poll, it's about this story**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I woke up to the sound of music and the smell of food.

I opened my eyes and looked up, Edward was in the kitchen topless and had a towel wrapped around his waist, this man was trying to kill me.

I got up and walked to the kitchen, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his shoulder, having to tip toe still because of his height

"Good morning love" I heard him smile

"Morning, what's all this?" I questioned smiling,

"This" he turned round and held up sausages, bacon, eggs, tomato and beans on a plate "Is your breakfast" he kissed my lips "Just a thank you for last night"

"Don't be silly" I bit my lip "Edward, I'm going to tell Jacob about us and I was going to tell him alone"

Edward shook his head "No, I want to be there just in case"

"Edward, please let me do this"

"No Bellllllllaaaaa…." I teased him by kissing his chest and making my way down, I kissed his torso and I heard him put the plate down

"O god Bella" he moaned. I smirked and got the towel and ripped it from his skin. I stood back up and kissed his lips,

"Thanks for the towel" I walked away leaving him there, naked and hard

"You little minx" he laughed, he chased after me and I laughed in delight

he chased me upstairs while still wearing nothing. i ran into his bedroom and closed the door, before i could even think think about trying to hide, Edward came in and tackled me to the bed. he started to tickle me all over my torso

"S-Stop Edward it t-tickles"

"Revenge is sweet love"

he stopped and helped me on the bed. Edward hovered over me and started to kiss me on the lips

"I'm going to show you how much i love you Bella, every morning when we wake up together i'm going to make love to you"

i smiled up at him, and stroked his face. he started to take off my dress making sure he kissed every naked spot of my body. i bucked towards him in impatience.

"Patience Bella" the beaming hot sun was sneaking it's way through the windows heating his my skin. Edward climbed back up my body and just looked at me. " never seek to tell thy love, Love that never told can be; For the gentle wind doth move Silently, invisibly. I told my love, I told my love, I told her all my heart, Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears. Ah! she did depart! Soon after she was gone from me, A traveller came by, Silently, invisibly: He took her with a sigh" he slid himself into me and we gasped. our heated skin unmoving as we took in each other. "I love you with all of my heart" he whispered kissing my lips once and ever so gently it would most likely compared to a feathers touch.

"I love you too Edward and i'll never leave you again"

he bent his head until his lips started to kiss my neck and shoulder he eventually started to move in and out of me. our pace never speeding up. i sometimes bucked upwards to meet his thrust but i wasn't wanting to speed up this moment between myself and Edward. My stomach started to clench up, i knew my orgasim was soon

"Edward, i love you"

I felt him smile agaiest my neck and kiss me i knew he loved me as much as i love him. my breathing picked up as i approuched my high. i angled my neck so i could kiss his.

"Don't hide your voice my love" he kissed my ear "Let it out what you feel"

i screamed in pleasure as my orgasam shook through me. Edward followed behind with his pleasure. he collapsed on top of me breathing heavily.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

we dressed silently, not wanting to spoil the moment still by muttering a single word. we stole glances from each other now and then. i was a little uncomfortable putting the dress back on, i just wanted to curl up to Edward in his t-shrit and boxer and socks, we would kiss and talk about the othe rnights activities and then our children would come in...o wait stop that now Bella. it didn't matter if Edward couldn't have children, if we wanted children in the future we would adopt one, or two, or maybe three?

"What you thinking about over there?" he asked smiling

"How many children we would adopt"

he raised his eyebrows "Your thinking about adopting children?"

"Is it too fast?" i asked a little nervous i was becoming one of those women who had to have it now or something

"Not at all" he walked over to me gracefully and kissed my neck wrapping his arms around my waist i laced mine around his neck. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes, i have to see if Jacob has come home"

"When are _we _going to tell him?"

"_I_ am going to tell him very soon"

"Bella" he warned

"Please Edward, let me do this, i owe him that"

he nodded but not happily

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

i walked over to our house and saw Jacobs car i sighed, i had to tell him now, i just had too this wasn't fare on him or on Edward. i took a deep breath and walked in. i walked into the living room to see a very pissed of Jacob. and Tanya was here also.

* * *

**;) Review and i promise i'll update soon **

**Vote for me on the awards - Forks Player up for nomination **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

IMPORTANT:

I'm trying to update and finish this story as fast as possible becuase my sceduale is pact and i need to work. so if i haven't updated in a week or so don't worry i will be updating and finishing these stories below which need my attention to finish

An Affair To Remember

Two Households

Desire of the heart

and perhaps Blind Seeing.

these stories shall be finished within this week if i have enough time.

hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

Tanya excused herself and she almost looked guilty about something, come to think of it she was acting strange the other night at the party but i just thought it had something to do with telling her husband about the baby. Jacob was glaring at me from the sofa where he was leaning on the edge

"I demand to know why you didn't tell me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't play dumb with me Bella, Tanya has told me everything"

did Tanya know about my affair with Edward? when did she find out? this wasn't how Jacob was suppose to find out

"Jacob i'm sorry i didn't tell you sooner but...i didn't know how to say it"

"O i don't know how about 'Jacob i'm not pregant it's Tanya who's pregnant"

so this was about Tanya being pregnant? "Jacob i'm sorry but she asked me to promise her not to say anything just in case her husband might have heard before she told him herself"

Jacob sighed and rubbed his face "It's fine i gues i'm just a little dissappointed with you not being pregnant"

"Jacob you must have realised somethign was up? i mean 3 months! i would have been showing slightly by then and anyway we haven't had sex in a while" god i hope he didn't get the wrong idea with that sentence.

"I didn't know how long it was Bells and Tanya doesn't even look like she's pregnant she still looks thin"

"I know"

"O well i mean" he walked up to me and circuled his arms around my waist and kissed my neck "We could always practice now?" he started to unzip my dress from the side. i didn't want this with Jacob i couldn't go through with this

"Jake stop please"

"Why?" he asked the dress was now off and stood there in my underwear. his touches were getting a little rougher, i felt dirty i felt like a whore and i shouldn't feel like this.

"Jacob please just stop we need to talk" he picked me up bridal style

"We'll talk later" he kissed my lips but i didn't reply

"Jacob stop we really need to talk now!"

he frowned and set me down giving me one of my dresses which had been ironed from yesturday. "Thanks" i mumbled i slipped it on and then turned my attention to Jacob

"Can we sit down?" i asked he nodded and led us over to the coach "Ok em i don't know where to start" i played with my fingers "You see ever since our marriage started it was great and i loved you like there was no-one else in the world" i looked at him and saw his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Jacob there's no real way of telling you this but em...i've..i just think that...i don't think the love for you is the husband-wife way i think it was a brother-sister way"

"Bella, where the hell is this coming from? what are you really trying to tell me no loop hole tell me no matter how much you think it would hurt me"

i nodded "ok em i've...been...havinganaffair"

Jacob was shocked his body language was stiff "Say that again?"

"I've been having an affair"

he just looked at me, i saw the pain and anger in his eyes i think he was debating on what to say

"How long?" he spoke getting up and turning his back to me

"Ever since we moved here"

he turned to me his eyes showing positive anger "that . was . five . months . ago"

"I know, i ended it three months back"

"But i'm assuming it's back on now" he spat his hands coming to cover his face "God Bella why? things were going well why the fuck would you do this?" he yelled, i was a little worried of someone hearing the arguement

"I wasn't thinking Jake look i can say sorry a million times but nothing is going to make it right"

"DAMN RIGHT IT WON'T" i jumped becuase i had never heard Jake shout like this before, iwas a little scared of him "So what was it Bella" he shrugged glaring at me "Was i not giving you enough hmm? who's the lover anyway i wouldn't be..." he stopped and i was more worried now he looked at me, now looking away from the floor "Is it Cullen?"

i bit my lip, Jacob laughed and shook his head "I always fucking knew there must be something going on" he then looked at me "You stayed there last night didn't you! that's why you were in the same dress"

i nodded

"Did he taste you" he spat

"Jake" i gasped Jacob walked up to me and grabbed my arms forcing me backwards until my back hit the wall

"Did he do this to you? was he rough with you Bella? o come on don't be shy"

"Jacob stop it..." i was cut off by a sharp sting in my hceek, Jacob had just hit me

"Do you love him Bella is that why you did it? do you not love me anymore you just thought you would string me on"

"No" i shook my head

"You know the bit that pisses me off the most, is that his friend works at my company and he's the one who was making me do all the work, he made a fucking person deleate my work so i would have to do it all again"

"I...i didn't know"

"Of course you did" he threw me to the ground "You probably laughed together thinking IT WAS FUNNY BECUASE I WAS THERE WORKING AND YOU TWO WERE THERE HAVING SEX" His voice raised as he spoke

"Jake i didn't know honestly"

"Fuck this" he yelled, he grabbed his coat and wlake dout the door i followed him and saw him get in his car and drive off.

i closed the door and collapsed onto the floor.

~*~*~* 1 week later *~*~*~

It had been one week since mine and Jacob had the fight. i had asked around and asked if anyone saw him they repleid the same reply, no. i was starting to get worried he had never been like this before, so angry. i shook my head

"Relax Bella" Edward soothed me. we were at his house watching TV. i wa sin his T-Shirt, boxers and socks.

"I can't help it" he dipped some popcorn into the chocolate bowl and fed me

"Jacob will be alright Bella i promise"

i nodded and smiled i kissed him and lay my hea don his shoulder "This is nice" he commented

"I know" i dropped the popcorn/chocolate on my knee and Edward licked it up i giggled "You too cute for your own good"

"I know" he smirked i rolled my eyes

"I need to get clothes" i said getting up but to be pulled back down by Edward

"You don't need clothes"

"I do, now let go otherwise no sex" he let go immedetly and i laughed

"That was mean" he pouted and folded his arms and pouted i leaned in and kissed him while iput my clothes back on stripping in front of him

"O please not satisfied from last night Edward" i teased

"O yes i must remember to pay for the damages of the rips i made in that uniform" we chuckled and kissed remenicing last nights activities

"I'll be back shortly" i promised

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too" kiss

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked home and opened the door, that was strange the light was on, maybe Jake was back i walked in and saw him there

"Come on" he dragged me towards the car

"What the hell Jake"

"We're moving and strating fresh again if you dare scream, or get anyones attention or even contact your _lover _i'll kill Cullen"

i looked at him totally shocked what was i going to do now?

* * *

**Please remember to review this chapter **

**Thanks vote on the poll if you haven't already **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Edward's POV**

i dressed and walked down stairs to put the kettle on i heard my front door knock i went to answer and

"Dad?"

"Hello son" he smiled

"What are you doing here" i was a little nervous that Bella would would come back and then my dad would put two and two together

"I juat came to talk to you about something rather important"

"Ok" we took a seat "What's wrong?"

"Well for starters, how long have you been sleeping with Bella?"

my eyes widened

**Jacob's POV**

He would never find us, we were moving back home and she would be my Bella again not his.

"Jacob no, don't do this please"

"Bella you are mine only not his" i snarled, when we get home she'll realize she belongs to me only

"Jacob i love him" she wept i felt my heart break as she said it

"No Bella, you love me and me only" i dragged her into the airport and ready to set our new life together

"May i please go and get some deodrant and food then?"

i dragged her into Boots

**Edward's POV**

"And that's what happened"

my dad sat there silent as i explaine dthe whole situation

"So you love her?"

"Yes, very much" o god how i loved her

"Well" he sighed "I can't say i approve Edward i thought i raised you better than that but Bella is a sweet girl and i know you two are meant for each other"

"Thanks Dad, i better go see what's taking her so long" i stood up and so did Carlsile

"Jacob took her out somewhere"

i stopped "Jacob was here? when?"

"About 10 minutes ago Edward what's wrong?"

"Bella's told Jacob about our affair"

my father now looked worried "Jacob said something about an airport!"

"Come on i think i know where he's taking her"

**AIRPORT**

We raced towards the terminal where a flight for washington was due. i quickly scanned the place looking for my brown haired beauty

flight to washington is now bourding in terminal 4

i looked for the number four and found it i ran to it and i could just see my bella with that bastard he held her arm tightly to him so she wouldn't run.

"Bella!" i shouted she turned round and smiled

"Edward" she tried to get out of Jacobs grip but he moved her to the side and he walked up to me

"You've got a nerve Cullen, now i'm going to beat you to the ground"

"Bring it pup"

he swung for me but i ducked and punched his stomach i could hear Bella's pleas for us to stop Jacob kicked me but luckily the shoulder and grabbed my hair he punched me in the face continusly

"THAT'S ENOUGH" i felt the pair of us being ripped apart by security "YOUR COMING WITH US NOW!"

**CELL**

Me and Jacob were in sepearte cells but were near each other

"She doesn't belong to you Cullen, she's mine"

"No she fucking isn't"

"STOP" we looked to the side to see Bella

"Bella" i smiled, i ran to the bars and held my hand out she took and walked forward to kiss me through the bars

"Are you having a laugh" we heard Jacob roar

"Jacob i'm so sorry but i can't be with you"

"Bella i can forgive the fact you cheated on me ok we can start fresh you tell me one FUCKING reason why we shouldn't be together"

she bit her lip and i stroked her face with my finger causing a blush

"Becuase i'm pregnant"

* * *

**;p i'm so sorry to be an awful tease but i couldn't help it**

**please review and i'm sorry but this is the last chapter i shall be updating for about a week or so becuase of my work is getting in the way and i have to postpone my stories, i will be writing ideas on peices of paper though so when i start writing again more chapter shall be displayed and even finsihed**

**hope you like it **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

**Bella's POV **

**FLASHBACK**

_Jacob had dragged me into boots _

_"I'll wait here" he gave me some money but I walked of having some money of my own, I had been feeling sick for the past couple of days I hadn't actually been sick but it felt like it was just at the edge of my throat. I bought a drink, chocolate bar and a pregnancy test. i hid the test away from Jacob the best way I could. I asked to go to the bathroom and he did the same again by waiting outside_

_there was only two other woman in the toilets thankfully and neither of them noticed my pale/sick look among my face. i was trying though not top cry knowing i would never see Edward again, he was the man i loved and if this test came positive, i would be pregnant with his child by some miracle i had to get away from Jacob though i couldn't let him take me away from my love. _

_I closed the door and peed on the stick, i waited for the results, fastening my pants up and clutching the test in my hand closing my eyes and just wishing everything would be alright. i looked down and saw the Clearblue pregnancy test had like a blue cross in the circle i looked down at the packet and dropped both of the items. I sat down on the seta and realized i was pregnant, just to be on the safe side i did it again and it came up the same one blue cross. I smiled and put my hands over my mouth silently chanting a thank you god over and over again. now all i had to do was get to Edward. I threw the test away and sorted my appearance out on the mirror i knew there was a reason why my period didn't arrive three days ago. it had been 1 week and 2 days since me and Edward reconnected after the break and I was pregnant i couldn't get the grin off my face, i was just imaging myself in huge clothes with the stomach as large as an elephants, my darling Edward reading the newspaper on the front on the sunny day of Chicago. He would sit me on his lap despite me weighing twice as much yet he looked perfectly at ease. _

**End of flashback**

"Edward, what did the doctor say to you" we were holding onto each others hand tightly, we were both pressed up to the steel bars which held us from hugging in happiness

"He said there was only a 99.9% chance of me to be able to have a child" Edward smiled "Trust you to be that little 1%" his eyes sparkled at me and leaned forward to kiss me, our lips just barley brushed before Jacob snapped into a burning rage

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted at Edward

"Ok, you can go" he unlocked Edward's cell the officer walked off leaving me and Edward in an embrace

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Jacob demanded to know, his face was in a pure rage

"Your not going anywhere until you cool down, if you two would like to go now" we nodded and hugged each other out of the place to hear the echo of Jacob's yells.

we got a cab home and went inside getting straight to work

"Bella, i can arrange everything tonight for us to move tomorrow, please say you'll come with me"

i hesitated "We shouldn't have to move and I'll miss this place"

he smiled and cradled my face in his precious hands

"As will I, I'll miss the fact that we first made love here, we've spent evenings together talking and getting to know each other, the first time when you walked in my house and you wore that dress Bella, I'll miss this place but i don't want Jacob to harm you or our baby" Edward dipped down and kissed my stomach holding the sides of my hips in place as he did i stroked his hair and i knew my answer

"Ok, let me go and get my stuff" he set himself up and leaned into kiss me once

"I'll set everything up now, hurry back to me sweetheart"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My hands were hanging onto the headboard as Edward pounded himself into me, each of our breaths coming out in short gasps and moans. i bit my lip to stop screaming but Edward wanted me to scream as load as i could. the bed was moving with our thrusts, beads of sweat dripped off our skin as we continued non of us getting tired or wanting to stop.

Edward sat up and held my hips higher and he continued to thrust himself in and out of me our screams, moans, gasps i was sure could be heard on the road we lived on but neither of us cared as we didn't intend to stop soon.

"So...close" Edward grunted out as his eyes shut and his breath was coming out in hard pants

"Me..too...arh" I screamed again as he changed the angle of his thrusts again making him go deeper, which I thought was an impossible thing to do Edward stroked my stomach and his eyes seemed to glaze over more as my sticky stomach held our underneath in my womb our child. Edward looked at me and smiled, our pace slowed and Edward put his hands either side of me so he was close to me, our chests touching one another and we both moaned. we both got our releases and we tumbled to the bed my hands letting go of the metal bars on the headboard and let them collapse above my head.

"I love you" Edward whispered to me against the crook of my neck where he was still panting and inhaling me scent, i closed my eyes and smiled

"I love you too Edward" i stroked his back which was dripping from sweat and kissed his shoulder still trying to regain my breath. Edward slipped out of me and we both loss the contact of one another causing us to groan, Edward slipped the condom off and threw it in the bin

"Too late Edward" i teased and he made a breathless laugh looking at the ceiling with a big smile on his face. Sometime during the night were cuddled up into each others embrace and fell asleep, my dreams were all clouded around a little girl with bronze hair and brown eyes her features were a beautiful pal and angel like, just like my Edward i could tell this was our child who would be coming in a matter of months and i couldn't wait for her or he to come into our lives.

* * *

**Please review and i'm so sorry i took so long to update this story, for the authors who has requested i update my Corrupting Innocence story i have good news, there shall be a lot of chapters to come to that one soon i would say about eight :) **

**vote on the poll if you haven't already ;)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Fucking hell" i whispered harshly as the sound of the door bell rang through the house, Edward was just about to go down on me at 4:00 in the morning because we woke up together for a change and the fucking bell rings

"I know, it might be the moving men and we want to get out of here right?" he questioned looking up at me, his chin rested on my stomach and looked at me with questionable eyes i sighed

"Yes, we want to move, go and get your fine ass some clothes on while i do the same"

"Yes ma'am" he gave my stomach a quick kiss before he dashed to get his clothes on, i lay on the bed frustrated and threaded my hands into my hair, i was about to have the most mind blowing oral sex and the fucking delivery people decided to show, it just wasn't right, but on the other hand i was glad they came i wanted to get away from this place and start a new life with Edward i heard Edward direct the men and told them not to go upstairs yet i smiled and got myself up. before i settled myself here me and Edward got all of my stuff from Jacob's house and brought it over here so we didn't need to go over there just in case he decided to come back from the police cell. Edward was the one to pick my clothes and i shook my head and smiled as what he had decided to put me in.

i put on my blue miss sixty pleat detail jersey dress with over knee socks and my Dune Romeo Sash Button Shoe Boot, he had even chosen the lingerie. under the dress i was wearing my ASOS Boudoir Spot Mesh Trim Balconette Bra and my ASOS Boudoir Spot Mesh Trim Briefs. i walked down the stairs and indicated the men they could now go up. i saw Edward in the kitchen helping the movers but when he saw me he stopped

"Beautiful" he whispered on my lips "God so stunning" i giggled and leaned into him

"Sir, we're ready now" god that was quick! Edward must have paid them extra

"Thanks" Edward smiled and led me outside "i already know a couple of people who are interested in this place"

"Good, although i am going to miss it" i sighed thinking of our memories

"Me too, but we'll create new one's and then we'll have to move because of our 10 children"

"10! bloody hell Edward I'm a woman not a gum ball machine" i screeched looking at him wide eyed

"I know, but if your the 1% we'll have three?" he looked hopeful i sighed dramatically

"I suppose"

"Thank god for that" he kissed my lips and opened the car door for me, we were outside? when did that happen? "You ready to start a new life?"

"Yes" i smiled up at him

it happened so fast, one minute the removal men were already moving and so were me and Edward and then we crashed, Edward was trying to get hold of the car but it tipped over i don't know how many times but the last thing i saw, when the car finally stopped, was Edward bloody unconscious face.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, i smelt something and then gasped in horror, it was petrol i tried to get Edward's seat belt off but someone undid mine and dragged me out of the car, "LET GO!"

I was dragged out of the car and was being dragged away "STOP!" O god Edward please wake up and get out

"He's dead Bella" snarled the voice behind me i looked ot see Jacob "I told him i would kill him" i saw Jacob light a match and then drop it to the floor

"NO! DON'T, EDWARD" the side of the car was all i could see the cracked windows, the dinted metal it rocked from side to side and then BOOM! the car exploded

"NO!" I shouted, my voice was scratchy from the pleading i was doing with Jacob, to beg him to stop and help Edward, but it was now too late as the car exploded the metal and other parts went everywhere. i felt my heart break, my sight went dark but i was still able to see the horrific sight in front of me, my eyes burnt with the tears in my eyes among with the memories which were flashing before my eyes the first time i had met Edward, his smile, his eyes, his face, the way he held me when i needed him, the first time we slept together, the time we spent getting to know each other. and that was all gone, my life my heart and my soul was gone in one split second. i clutched my stomach and remembered mine and Edward's baby. my heart stung at the sound of his name

"Let's go" Jacob snarled

"NO! STOP" I weeped, i wasn't able to stop myself from screaming "STOP PLEASE"

But it was no good because he was dragging me away, i couldn't believe this was happening. a few hours i was the happiest woman on earth and now...i didn't know what to do

* * *

**Please review it'll make me update faster **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up curled in a ball in the back of a moving car, I looked up and saw Jacob driving look straight at the road I gave no indication I was awake so I closed my eyes and thought of the horror which had happened just a matter of hours ago. My head ached as the continues tears rolled down my face hurt me emotionally and physically. Jacob had just killed the man I had ever truly loved and he sat there in the front of the car bringing us god knows where all calm. Had he no shame of what he did? I realized Jacob was mad but I had no idea he would kill Edward literally, I guess I never knew Jacob all that clearly anyway. I held a hand down to my stomach where mine and Edward's child were his name stung making the pain in my heart hurt like thousand needles inside me and poking forever at my broken heart. How could I expect to live now while Edward lay in his car or in the woods rotting, I whimpered as I thought of his beautiful heart not beating.

"When we get to this hotel, be on your best behavior" Jacob warned, I guess the sound of my weeping alerted him if me being awake

"Shut it Black" I snarled

"What's with the last name Bells?" was he kidding? Did he not realize what he had just done? Did he have multiple personality disorder?

"_Bells_?" I spat "Don't you dare call me that, how dare you act like nothing has happened when you have just killed the man I loved" I screamed holding onto my stomach as I sat up, I breathed in and out heavy angry breaths and Jacob looked through his mirror and saw where my hand was placed

"You're getting rid of that _thing_ inside of you also, if you want a child you can have my child but not _his_" pure hatred dripped from his mouth

"No thanks, I don't wish to give birth to pups I'll be keeping this _child_" I emphasized "whether you like it or not" I stated looking out of the window, we were in the middle of no where I began to hum quietly to myself and looked won at my stomach, I smiled and rubbed it gently I sung quietly to the baby inside me

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

This was the song Edward was singing while he was drunk, I smiled at the memory

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down

Edward was always there for me, he held me when I was scared about Jacob

_Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

Love me when I'm gone...

I would always love Edward, even when he was gone

_When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone_

A part of me was gone, it was half of my heart because the other half was with our child my heart was not my own it was always Edward and always will be and this child, our baby, would know what a wonderful man he was

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone..._

I wouldn't give up trying to get away from Jacob, I would get away from him and I would buy a house where me and my child would be safe.

"I need to go to the hospital" I spoke to Jacob

"Why?" he questioned I indicated to my cut arm and he nodded, he didn't look slightly worried I was injured which only proved my point of him never really loving me it was all out of spite now, if he couldn't have me no one could. Well he would never have me.

***********

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan I'm just wondering if someone could just stitch this up or something?" Jacob was close to me, his arms was securely around my waist much to my discomfort

"Of course, just please take a seat and I'll have someone help you, here" she gave me a piece of cloth which was nicely clean and white

"Thank you" Jacob walked us over to the blue plastic chairs and we waited for someone to come I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:00, where had the time gone? I clutched the wound as it stung slightly and I pursed my lips to stop from hissing.

4:00

"My god how long does it take" Jacob moaned I sighed and rolled my eyes

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes"

"Follow me please" the doctor with grey hair and wrinkles smiled warmly at me and indicated me to follow him

"You know your name is Mrs. Black" Jacob whispered in my ear as we were following the doctor into a room

"It would have been Mrs. Cullen if you would have left me alone" I hissed, harsh, but he deserved it

"Now, if you would just like to take a seat I'll stitch this up for you and bandage it up" he got the needles and bandage to his side and I sat opposite him

"I'm going to get some coffee" Jacob announced he walked out of the room and left me with the doctor

"You have to help me" I said urgently

"I'm sorry" he questioned stopping just center metes away from stitching my wound up

"You have to call the police, that man has just killed the man I love and is now holding me against my will" wow, that really didn't sound weird

"Em" the doctor was taken back but nodded "I'll get security down here right away" he pressed the button on the wall and went back to stitching my wound

"And em, I need a scan because I'm..."

"Pregnant I know, despite your obvious face of fear which had me suspecting in the first place your glowing, you look, apart from the fear, like my wife when we had our first son"

"What's his name?" I tilted my head to the side I winced as the needle hurt a bit

"Sorry, his name is Jonathan"

"Nice and what's yours?"

"My name is Greg"

"Do you have any other children? You said when you had your first"

"Yes I have a daughter called Emily" he got his wallet out of the inside of his coat and set the needle down "there they are" his eyes sparkled with joy "There's John when he was 7 and there's Emily when she was only 2"

"There's beautiful" I cooed, "They both of your eyes and they have such cute faces, and how old are they now?"

"John is 28 and is now married with a child of his own, I have a picture of her somewhere and Emily is 22 she's studying medicine, she wants to follow in mine and John footsteps, my poor wife has to deal with a house full of doctors" we chuckled "Emily still lives with us but John had obviously moved out" he looked away from the photo and looked at me "Treasure every moment with your child, because the year fly by the first thing you know your giving birth the next your saying goodbye as they go off to university"

I nodded and Jacob walked in with a up of coffee, Greg put his wallet away and dealt with the task at hand. About 5 minutes later, while Greg wrapped the bandage around my arm and Jacob sat on the bed behind me the door knocked

"Come in" Greg replied, three big security guards entered "Ah I would like that man reported to the police"

I heard Jacob move and try to escape but the security guards caught him and took him away

* * *

**Review please, it'll make me update quicker :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Who would like to be my Beta? send me a message of your name and i'll check out your beta discription ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Bella's POV **

It had been five months since Edward's death and the throbbing pain in my chest was yet to heal or calm down. i rubbed my swollen stomach as i watched the TV not really paying any attention to it just thinking of baby names and what Edward would be doing if he were here with me. my thoughts were interrupted when the door knocked. i was now living in a old Victorian house in Chicago i struggled to get up as the bump was making it more difficult i nearly tripped over the carpet rug which i was suppose to be fixing

"Bloody carpet" i hissed in annoyance i opened the door to reveal...Edward "Edward?"

"Bella" he smiled in response just standing there i launched myself at him hugging him close to me while making sure i wasn't hurting the baby. Edward wrapped his arms around me and i cried into the crook of my neck while he buried his head in mine breathing in and out

"God i thought you were...when the car" i was in hysterics

"I know Bella i know"

i pulled back to look at him and saw tiny scratches along his face and a burn on his neck i stroked his face

"I'm so happy your back" i laughed, thinking i was going mad but it was a laugh out of releif

Edward's POV

_Flashback_

_I looked to my right side and saw no sight of Bella, she must have gotten out but then i heard shouts and pleas i struggled to get loose i realized now why i was struggling i still had this bloody seat belt on I unfastened it noticing and feeling how bloody and sore my hands were. i ignored that and concentrated on trying to get out and i smelt the petrol I remained as calm as i could but i had to admit hearing the pleas and the smell of petrol it was difficult for me not to panic. but i knew panicking would do me no good i crawled out of the car and into the trees at the side i lay on my back and looked to my side to see who was pleading over and over again. it was my beloved Bella who was in the grasp of that dog Jacob. i tried to get up, tried to shout out but my sight was failing me and my body didn't have the energy i looked up to Bella and noticed she had her arm injured. i wanted nothing more than to kill the dog right there and see to my Bella, to take her to the hospital and make sure everything was alright. But before anything else could happen the car exploded and my ears echoed with Bella's cries and screams i never ever wanted to hear that sound again that was the last thing i heard before i fell into the black hole. _

_beep, beep, beep, beep_

_i fluttered my eyelids open and then closed them as the light was too bright for my eyes i moaned and i felt someone hand on my arm _

_"Dad! he's awake" __Alice__? what was she doing here? what does she mean awake? i heard the opening and closing of a door and the bed shifted on my right side _

_"Son, are you awake?" i squinted my eyes open and saw my very looking tired dad looking at me hopefully_

_"Where's Bella?" _

_he looked to __Alice__ i think and he said "I don't know, we don't know" those words alone made my heart ache then i suddenly remembered _

_"Jacob" i spat i tired to sit up but i was pushed back down by my dad telling me to take it easy and explain the whole thing, so i did. My dad was furious when i told him of Jacob doing that _

_"Well your lucky Edward, when you were brought in you were practically dead" _

_i sighed and rubbed my face to try and make sense of this whole mess._

_DAY 2 _

_My dad had told me i was asleep for 2 months which means Bella would be 2 months and 2 weeks pregant with my child, would the baby be alright after the car crash? what was Bella doing now? what was black doing right now to her? i growled and gripped the bed posts to control my anger of the possibility of that bastard touching her against her will_

_"Hey Ed" Emmett voice boomed through the tiny room causing an echo which hurt my ears i flinched back and he slightly cringed "Guess what"_

_"What" i sighed _

_"I found out Jacob's been arrested" my head perked up "Yes, apparently some doc called Greg was treating Bella when she told him the whole story but em.." he cringed and looked at me shyly and synthetically "She told him you were dead" _

_o god, Bella thinks i died in the crash, why didn't i think she would think i was dead she didn't even see me climb out nearly at the last minute_

_"Where's Bella now Em?" _

_"Well you see that's the thing, i don't know soon after Jacob's arrest she disappeared but she's pressed charges and Jacob's defo going to jail not for your murder but attempted murder only Jacob knows your alive now and that pissed him off more saying everything he did was for nothing" _

_"Please find her Em, if i can't get out of this bloody hospital for a while please find her i need to see her she's pregnant" _

_Emmett was taken back and smiled "Well done little bro finally got one of the juniors in i see" i rolled my eyes at him and cracked a little smile_

_2 MONTHS LATER _

_Bella would be 4 months and a couple of weeks pregnant now i wonder if anyone was with her now? anyone helping her though out the pregnancy i called everyone who i thought would know where she was even Tanya she said she hadn't heard from Bella ever since the day she told Jacob she was having a baby instead of Bella, she apologized continually saying she had no idea Jacob was like that. i said she had nothing to apologize for i don't think she was the first and only person to be fooled by Jacob's charade. _

_I was living in __London__ with my parents and i felt ridiculous living back at home having be slaved upon hand and foot even though i loved my family they were just going too far for my liking. i heard my phone ring and looked at the caller I.D JAMES_

_"Hi James"_

_"Hey buddy got some news" i heard a smile in his voice "So i was walking down the street you know like you do" i rolled my eyes "and guess who i saw"_

_"No idea" _

_"Your Bella" _

_i jerked up and was now full of energy "Your joking, please tell me your not please" i begged like a child_

_"Nope, i was in Chicago for a business deal and i saw her walking down the street, congrats you didn't tell me you got a junior in" i chuckled at his choice of words, i swear him and Emmett talk sometimes_

_"So where does she live in __Chicago__"_

_"Well i managed to talk to her a bit and she told me she's got a Victorian house i've forgotten where she said but i'll find out promise Edward"_

_"Thank you so much James i owe you so much"_

_"Hey, i'm just happy i found her, bloody hell if she didn't have your kid and i wasn't married to Victoria" he blew out a whistle and i clenched my fists "Stop clenching your fists you know Vicky's the only for me" this bloke knew me too well "So are you going to get off your bony ass and come to Chicago"_

_"Most defiantly" _

_End of flashback_

"So a month later after living in Chicago in a B&B looking for you, It was old Mrs. Baker who told me where you lived she told me you talk about me sometimes but not much because you cry" i stroked her face and she smiled and kissed my neck where my scar was, i closed my eyes and was relieved she didn't think i was ugly

"Your not Edward" i furrowed my eyebrows "Your talking out load, you can never be ugly to me your personality shines out to me"

"And what about this" i asked indicating to my face in shock she didn't mention it she giggled

"I guess that's a pretty sight too" she sighed dramatically with a small smile playing on her lips. i attacked her neck with kisses and she laughed

"I'm never leaving you again" i promised hugging her and inhaling her scent

"You better now and Edward?"

"Yes love"

"I love you"

i chuckled and looked back to see her face "I love you too my sweetheart" we kissed and i would never leave my Bella again or my child

* * *

**Can i get and awe :) Epilogue next Reviews make me update faster :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**I would just like to announce Saewod is now my BETA :) BTW I was wondering after you read this chapter send me a lemon for the next chapter of Corrupting Innocence. if your interested send me a message :)**

Chapter 26

"Bbbbbrrrrrahhhhhh" my baby made noises and had bubbles around his mouth I rolled my eyes and wiped the chocolate off his mouth, just like his father, Greg Anthony Cullen, loved his chocolate. I had decided to name him after the doctor who had helped me. He had an adorable chubby small round face, cute little chubby fingers and legs, my brown eyes and his father's gorgeous hair which was so soft. He smiled up at me and reached for me. I chuckled and got him out of his high chair which Alice had bought and cradled him in my arms.

Jacob and I divorced through his term in prison, he was at the sentence of 8 years in prison for attempted murder of Edward, it wasn't much, but we got a restraining order on him so if he comes to me when he gets out of prison or Edward he goes back to jail. And there was the great Cullen wedding. As I stroked Gregs back I remember that day

_Flashback_

_Alice and Esme cooed how fabulous I looked. my new born baby Greg, slept peacefully in his white rib boned crib which Alice would push down the isle as Carlisle would walk me down the isle, I was wearing a One-piece, strapless, slim line gown with zipper over inner corset closure. Delicate lace featuring Swarovski crystals and beaded embellishments accents the waist, setting off the beauty of the ruching throughout the bodice. Gossamer Chiffon gracefully floats to the floor and crystal buttons add sparkle to the back closure. My hair was curled and I had a new pair of stud earrings which Esme gave me much to my displeasure, my grandmother's old clips which my Cousin sent me from __Australia__, and borrowed was __Alice__'s garter. I blushed redder than I ever had. We had champagne and they wished me all the best for the future._

_I walked down the isle and saw Edward's breathtaking smile I nearly collapsed right there and then, god he was so beautiful. We exchanged our vows and kissed, his and my family and friends cheered and clapped for us the applause woke our child up who cried. Edward brought me to Greg and picked him up cradling him in his hands everyone 'awed' and I smiled nearly on the verge of crying of how perfect this man was._

_We didn't go any where for out honeymoon we stayed home with our baby. It was more perfect then I could have ever imagined Edward made silly faces at Greg while he laughed and I made a special dinner for us and laughed. _

_That night when Greg slept peacefully in his cot in his own room opposite ours Edward and I made love to each other playing the background music River Flows In You by Yiruma. Edward slipped my night gown off me which Esme bought me, again much to my dismay, but she shook me off saying this was the happiest she had seen her son and she would do anything for me as she has already accepted me as her daughter. I was shocked and flattered by her words I hugged her and we chuckled and came back to our senses as we realized I was about to get married. I kissed Edward long on his lips and unbuttoned his top I stroked the shirt of his arms where he had cuts and burns, Edward thought I would find him unattractive to me now but he was wrong, because this man could never get my disinterest in him as he is so beautiful inside and out. His thrusts were perfectly even and slow we gasped, moaned and called out each others names in a quiet scream._

End of flashback

"Honey, I'm home" I heard Edward call out, I rolled my eyes and set Greg in front of the TV where the tellytubbies were playing. I hugged him and he smelt my scent. Edward got a job as a lawyer which meant he had to wear a suit, ok so I ruined five of his best suits, but he didn't complain once. Edward looked at Greg who was entranced at the TV Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead and whispered. Tickling my skin.

"Do you remember the day you gave birth to our little miracle?"

I chuckled "How can I forget" I gasped

_Flashback_

_"O MY GOD IS THIS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO DIE" I screamed, we just arrived in the hospital Edward was at my side trying to soothe me but it wasn't working, we went into the delivery room and Edward was holding my hand_

_"Here comes another contraction" I whimpered I screamed and so did Edward I squeezed his hand tight, after the contraction was over Edward removed his hand from my grasp and rubbed it "Does it hurt Edward?" _

_"Yes"_

_"Good, now you know how it bloody feels like" I yelped to him "Owwwwwwwwwwww owwwwwwwwwwww you are never bloody coming near me again Cullen, forget it use your good hand in future" he got my meaning and rolled his eyes I almost killed him there with the mood I had for doing that_

_"Ok Bella you're going to have to push now ok?" I nodded as the doctor said it_

_"Whoa, whoa you're a bloke, you're not going near my wife I mean I know blokes do that but..."_

_"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T MOVE AND LET HIM DO HIS JOB I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A BLOODY MISERY" Edward glared at the doctor _

_"Just watch yourself" he warned the doctor coming back to my side _

_"Ok push" _

_After 5 hours trying to get to 10 centimeters or whatever it is and 1 hour in labor we gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Edward's eyes filled with tears _

_"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord" the male doctor asked Edward he mealy nodded, The doctor cleaned our baby up and then wrapped him in a blue blanket "Congratulations" the doctor said as he placed our beautiful precious angel in my arms_

_"Thank you and I'm sorry for before" Edward said wiping his eyes of tears_

_"Don't worry about it, again congratulations we'll give you some privacy" _

_Edward was at my side and he stroked the baby's cheek I looked at him crying he smiled down at me and leaned down to give me a lovingly passionate hard kiss_

_End of flashback_

I told Edward I would like Greg as his first name and I explained it to him and he loved the idea, we visited Greg and asked him if he could be an uncle to baby Greg his eyes watered and he laughed saying he would be delighted, we've kept touch with him and his family ever since.

"Hey baby boy" Edward walked up to his son and Greg laughed and bounced up and down his eyes sparkled just like his dad with my eyes. Edward picked him up and twirled him around slowly making out he was in a plane I laughed and put my hand on my mouth a tear escaped me and I held my heart which was pounding so much "You ok?" Edward asked walking up to me with Greg still in his arms Greg traced Edward's face with his chubby fingers I nodded and stroked Greg head and kissing it. "Your an incredible woman you know that"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I brushed him off and turned away but Edward whirled me around and brought me close to him and Greg

"I mean it I love you and Greg, your the most important two people in my life"

"Sooooooooo, if I said there would be three important people in your life would you get it?" I bit my life and smiled he shook his head and I looked down to my stomach and patted it with my free right arm Edward's eyes bugged out and laughed

"Your pregnant!"

I nodded and he laughed he turned to Greg

"Do you hear that buddy your going to be a older brother" Greg laughed not having an idea of what was happening probably.

This was the life I wanted and wished for, and now I have it and I was never letting go, ever again.

* * *

**Please review :) so sad it's over**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


End file.
